Cambio de vida
by meelyycs
Summary: Meel es una vampira sedienta que querra matar a Bella... lo lograra? se detendran los Cullens? Que pasara cuando se imprime de Jacob? Sera aceptado su amor?...
1. Capitulo 1: Pareja dispareja

CAPITULO 1 : Pareja Dispareja

(meel POV)

Otro dia...como todos, siempre simples,nada cambiaba de un dia a otro,el mismo pueblo,la misma gente,el mismo bosque... Todos los dias tenia la ilusion de que algo afuera de esta ventana cambiara...Pero nada... siempre lo mismo.

Desde esta nueva "vida" solo me alimentaba(no por que me gustara matar gente...solo saciaba mi sed) me gustaria otra forma de "vida" sin tener que matar...siendo sincera me aveces me odio a mi misma por matar personas que tienen una vida por delante,familias,gente que .... los ama.

Que los ama... yo no recordaba lo que esa palabra significaba. Pienso que no merezco que me amen...no,un monstruo como yo no merece amor,ni siquiera existir...Bah! Tal vez es una condena..ser esclava de tu cuerpo,de tus instintos,de esta maldita sed!... SED! Tan solo la mencion de esa palabra hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y mi garganta se prendiera en llamas....tenia que salir de ahi...

Rapidamente, sin pensarlo tan siquiera una vez sali de un brinco y aterrice delicadamente sobre mis puntas,la agilidad,la velocidad y la fuerza era lo unico bueno de todo con todas mis fuerzas hacia el bosque,deseando que un desafortunado excursionista estuviera perdido para su mala suerte. Esta vez seria rapida,no sentiria nada,seria un placer para el que yo lo matara jajaja... no lo podia negar tenia buen aspecto: piel palida,cuerpo torneado(claro todo gracias a lo de ser vampiro) cabello obscuro,labios llenos pero ahh! Los ojos de un tono carmesi irremediable.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso percibi un olor a fresas y lavanda... Que delicia! Y lo estaba siguiendo inconcientemente,se me hacia agua la boca solo de imaginar lo bien que sabria! Y en eso pude verla. Piel palida,estatura promedio,cabello oscuro y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Vestia ropa sencilla,se notaba que no estaba interesada en la moda. Cuando ella me vio no se veia extranada de mi palidez,ni de mis ojos... me miraba curiosa.

-Tu...eres nueva.N-n-no t-te ha-ha-bia vis-to-logro decir entrecerrando los ojos

-Asi que sabes lo que soy no?-le dije retadoramente

-Si,eso creo-dijo...Que! Tranquilamente?

-Y no tienes miedo?...estas muy tranquila para tu propia seguridad-dije malevolamente

-Tu...no me lastimarias...Lo puedo ver...Tu no me quieres hacer daño-dijo segura de si misma

-Y tu como lo sabes...ni siquiera tienes idea de lo bien que hueles...sere rapida,no te dolera-

-Si,ya habia oido eso...-

Que! Habia tenido contacto con vampiros antes! Quien era y quien se creia para saber tanto! Habia sobrevivido a un monstruo como yo?... vio mi cara de confusion y empezo a hablar.

-Mi,mi novio es un vampiro-

-Tu...Que!?-dije casi me sonrio ! no sabia que estaba a punto de matarla? Aun asi era amigable conmigo! Estaba mas loca que una cabra.

-Hola,me llamo Bella...Bella Swan-dijo mientras me extendia la solo la mire como estupida hasta que la bajo de nuevo.

En eso senti un dolor agudo,desesperante y lo vi todo negro,QUE! Ella era humana,solo un vampiro podia causar eso. Me puse de pie y lo vi. Era hermoso,definitivamente. Cabello broncineo, nariz recta, labios llenos... y era un vampiro.

El tambien parecio mirarme, apreciarme diria yo,pero nah, el no era a quien yo buscaba. Ademas quien se creia el ! Ella era mi comida, no podia llegar y quitarmela asi nomas. Me gruno fuertemente.

-Ella no es comida-me dijo ella que? Pues no era cualquier comida era MI comida

-Quien te crees?, yo la oli primero! - dije apuntandola con la barbilla. El dio un paso hacia mi para atacarme, pero la muchachita hizo algo que yo no entendi,dio un paso hacia el agarrandolo del brazo.

-Edward,dejala!,ella no ha sido descortez conmigo,claro! Antes de que tu llegaras-dijo todavia me defendia.

-Bella,tu no su comida- Por primera vez hizo algo coherente!, sus ojos reflejaron terror, pero volvio a desepcionarme.

-Si,lo se, yo intentaba explicarle tu forma de vida y llegas a atacarla!-definitivamente,ella no entendia nada. Queria que fueramos amigas! Eres mi comida muchachita pense con odio.

-Estas equivocada,ella no es tu comida,ella es mi novia- Que! Este vampiro era un pscicopata lector de mentes, y ademas, era mazoquista?

-Tal vez- dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Si mi corazon siguiera latiendo hubiera latido desbocadamente.

-Tu novia?, pero que rayos!, como lo soportas!,no matarla!,como!..tu,estas loco?,yo...ella...-murmure me miro comprensivo.

-Me gustaria seguir esta platica en un lugar mas adecuado, vienes?.-Pf! Aparte de todo...era bipolar.

-JA! Vienes con la intencion de matarme y despues me invitas a no se donde como viejos amigos?-

-Me gustaria mostrarte mi forma de lo confundida que estas,y tal vez esto pueda ayudarte-Ok confundida? Si, y mucho! Asi que bah,no habia nada mas que hacer solo...

-Estaba de caza,asi que...-dije molesta. Parecia que no iba a tener a mi deliciosa presa asi que tenia que ir a conseguir otra.

-Mira te propongo algo,dejemos a Bella -ughh repugnante, decia su nombre con tanto amor...-en su casa y te acompaño a cazar,que dices?-

-Bah! Que mas da, me acabas de arruinar mi dia-mis palabras destilaban veneno

-Ja,ja,ja vamos no te enojes,pero entiendeme,no puedo vivir sin ella-la volteo a ver como si fuera...no se que rayos sentia que era esa miro con odio. Ups! Se me olvidaba era un chiflado lector de mentes.

Dejamos a la princesita en su casa, y fuimos de caza. Percibi un olor entre los arboles y me lance disparada y en eso me sujeto del brazo.

_Que no te conformas con quitarme mi anterior presa!_ Pense con odio,sabiendo que me escucharia

-No,por que los humanos no son alimento,son amigos.-Que!? maldito vampiro! Por que le hice caso,debi matar a esa deliciosa humana y ya,despues me las arreglaria con este payaso.

-Eres tan irritante con tus pensamientos!- Ok,ahora yo era la irritante!

-Y tu estas L-O-C-O,quien te crees!?,proteccion civil o que!?-Esto era pasarse de la raya.

-No,pero tampoco soy una neofita,enloquecida, amargada y sedienta!.-escupio las palabras, Y me hirieron,lo sabia, era todo eso pero escucharlo de otra persona!. Si aun pudiera llorar,estaria banada en noto y para mi sorpresa me ABRAZO!. Me tence, pero despues deje que me abrazara, al fin y al cabo, nadie me habia abrazado desde que era humana.

FLASHBACK

-Hija?, Meel?, Donde estas?.- gritaba mi ese tono. Algo tenia para mi asi que sali de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras,Ups! Casi me caigo y depronto la vi,tan radiante como siempre con su cabello negro mas abajo de la cintura,sus ojos color aceituna,y sus labios llenos,que enmarcaban su grande sonrisa. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados a sus hermosas piernas y una camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

-Que paso?-pregunte divertida,con mi tono casual.

-Mira lo que te compre!.- Saco una bolsa negra y de ella una caja de un disco,me lo entrego y lo examine. Me quede en shock!

-Gracias mama!, como supiste!-susurre y una lagrima se me escapo,pero era mi disco! El soundtrack de New Moon! . Me lance a sus brazos y ella me recibio gustosa.

-Denada-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo siento Meel, se que ha sido muy duro para ti todo esto- Susurro Edward.

-Tu no sabes nada.- dije sollozando. Me apreto mas contra el y me beso en el cabello.

-Aunque no lo creas,ya te quiero- me dijo mirandome a los ojos firmemente, y yo le crei

-Pero deberias de odiarme, queria matar a la razon de tu existencia..y .. tu...-

-No hay razon para odiarte, se que eres buena, y que no te gusta esta forma de vida,por eso te ensenare a vivir sin eso- Sin que sin sangre? Si , estaba loco

-Ven a mi casa, para que conoscas a mi familia- WTF! Tenia CASA y FAMILIA!. Solo sonrio y me jalo,el dirigio el camino, y yo lo segui confundida

Llegamos a su "casa" eso era una "mansion". Era gigante,blanca y perfecta, de pronto salio un vampiro con una gran sonrisa mirandome como si supiera quien era. Tenia el cabello dorado,y tambien los ojos dorados, igual que este chiflado.

-Hola,Edward, presentanos a tu amiga y a mi-dijo asintiendo en mi direccion

-Si,claro mira el es Carlisle y ella es Meel- El vampiro rubio me extendio la mano y yo la tome,sin saber que esperar.

-Un gusto en conocerte.-dijo,antes de besar mi mano.

-U-un gusto...i-igualmente..-como pude force las palabras para que salieran de mis labios

-Que hay!-grito un vampiro que...Espera,se me hacia familiar....

-Meel!-grito y corrio a abrazarme.

-Emmett!?,Que rayos haces aqui con ellos!?-Me cargo y dio vueltas conmigo.

-Yo soy uno de ellos, solo que tu nunca notaste nada raro en mi-dijo rostro se torno serio y trago en seco.

-Yo fui quien te convirtio,yo estaba ahi cuando Lauren-solto su nombre como una palabrota-te adentro en el bosque y .... termino con tu vida- dijo mirandome tristemente

-Que tu ...que!?, por que no me dejaste morir!, por que me condenaste!?-Puso un dedo en mis labios

-Lo siento,no podia verte morir ante mis ojos,tu sabes cuanto te quiero...y... no tuve opcion- Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas sin querer dejarlo ir.

-Emm...Te quiero... eso escuche un grunido y levante la cara.Y ahi estaba una perfecta rubia,era hermosa,no habia defecto en ella...Me quede muda y con la mandibula desencajada

-Vaya,vaya...asi que le traes amigas a Emmett,no Edward?.-dijo furiosa y...celosa?de...de..mi?

-Vamos Rose! Es solo una amiga!-dijo Emmett divertido. En ese momento senti que sobraba y di la media vuelta,pero en menos de un segundo Edward me habia capturado.

-Sabes que no es asi Meel,-parpadee muchas veces,sintiendome que rayos! Salio una pequena vampirilla,de pelo negro erizado y facciones hermosas...parecia una duendecilla y me estaba sonriendo.

-Vaya!, pense que nunca llegarias Meel.-Que!? Sabia mi nombre!

-Si tranquila,seremos buenas amigas.-Salio una vampira con su rostro en forma de corazon y cabello color caramelo acompanada de otro rubio, alto, muy alto con muchas cicatrices. Se presentaron y me explicaron su forma de vida y yo acepte ese reto,por lo menos habia hecho amigos,aunque ellos pensaban en mi como una mas de la no me incomodaba,pero y que si les fallaba, que si no soportaba el reto y los desepcionaba .

-Tranquila- murmuraron Edward y Jasper a la par, haciendo que todos explotaramos en carcajadas

Salimos de ahi Edward y yo,a primera caza "vegetariana"

_como le haces para no matarla,para estar tan cerca y no herirla y poder besarla..._pense

-Con un poco de esfuerzo-dijo sinceramente-Ella es mi _tua cantante_, su sangre canta para mi.

_wow!,eso solo hace que me sienta mas debil,sabes, no se si podre hacerlo,esto es muy dificil..._

-Se que lo haras, confio en ti-

_tienes una confianza que no merezco..._pense tristemente

-Se que la mereces, y se que lo lograras,por eso te lo digo.-

_Gracias,...por todo...Edward...gracias por ayudarme,por que si logro mantenerme sin matar gente,sere muy feliz,tal vez pueda volver a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos..._se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con solo pensar en ellos

-Tal vez puedas,y seras mucho mas feliz-

_asi que Bella y tu son una PAREJA,DIS'PAREJA._

Reimos juntos... eso se sentia bien,tener alguien con quien reir,no estar sola...por primera vez en 4 meses, me senti _querida_...

Edward asintio-Bienvenida-murmuro

yo solo sonrei , no hacia falta expresar todo en voz alta, el lo sabia.


	2. Capitulo 2:Recuerdos

CAPITULO 2: Recuerdos

Hace 3 meses encontre a Bella en el bosque y vine con los Cullen. Me adapte y hasta ahora , no he probado sangre humana desde aquel dia. Bella parecia haberme , perdonado , pero no se acercaba mucho a mi, eso me hacia sentir odio a mi misma!

Jasper muchas veces dijo que Bella me queria, pero que no se acercaba a mi por que de por si era un iman para el peligro. Pero bah! De que me quejaba, yo la habia querido matar, ademas era un monstruo.

Todo iba bien, pero habia algo que no lograba sacarme de la mente..."mi vida humana"... Como seria si siguiera siendo humana? Como estarian mis papas? Mis hermanos? Mis amigas? Mi abuelita? Todo el tiempo que no hacia nada util, o ir de compras con Alice pensaba en eso.

Mi hermano mayor... alto, tez moreno claro,cabello peinado a la moda, segun muchas de mis amigas estaba guapo... lo recuerdo tan bien. Siempre con sus amigos, no soportaria la idea de que hubiera sido a el a quien condenaran de esta forma, yo... pues yo siempre tan...solitaria, leyendo, o en internet, escuchando musica... bah! Mi vida era simple:

una adolescente mas, con unos papas divorciados, con dos hermanos, una mama trabajadora... Como mi vida habian miles... O eso quise creer siempre.

Mi hermanito...tez palida,si lo vieras a lo lejos creerias que era vampiro,ojos verdes, cabello despeinado,su sonrisa con hoyuelos...

Era inevitable, ya tenia un nudo en la garganta y estaba sollozando en el porche de los Cullen. Salio Jasper y se sento a mi lado.

-Tranquila Meel, ellos estan bien-dijo y de pronto me senti mas calmada

-Lo se Jazz,pero los hecho mucho de menos-

-Lo se , todos pasamos por eso.-me aseguro.

-Crees...crees que los volvere a ver?.-pregunte ansiosa,pero para eso Jasper no tenia respuesta.

Sali de ahi, sentia que me ahogaba, queria undirme en mi miseria personal. Senti que me faltaba el aire. Y segui recordando mis momentos humanos.

FLASHBACK

-Meel!-me hablo su cara divertida

-Que paso- dije con tono de sospecha. Hizo uno de sus gestos que no pude resistir y nos empezamos a reir fuertemente.

-Vamos a clase.-termine decidida. Hizo un puchero

-Bah! Toca Fisica! Esperemos unos minutos mas.- para eso no tenia reproche, fisica siempre empezaba tarde y la maestra era de esas pocas, que no reganaba.

-Esta bien, -Se nos unieron Maripau,Hatziry y Gina, con una sonrisa, tenia que aceptarlo...eran mis mejores amigas del Instituto.

-Snapa- dijo Maria y todas reimos...

FIN FLASHBACK

-ME ODIO!- grite fuertemente entre los arboles, ningun humano podria ser capaz de arrancarme mi maldito corazon del pecho y dejar de sentir queria dejar de existir, seria mejor que esto.

Vivia para recordar y matar... solo para eso.

En eso una silueta grande me llamo la atencion. Era un Lobo... pero no habia visto a este, era rojizo, mas grande que otros y era hermoso... Lo mire a los ojos y todo encajo en mi vida... todo lo que esperaba era cruzarme con este lobo, para que mi vida tuviera sentido.


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi todo

CAPITULO 3: Mi todo

(Jacob POV)

Escuche gritos llenos de dolor, decidi ir a ayudar, para eso estaba no? Corri lo mas rapido que pude... Y la vi... piel palida, cabello largo cafe chocolate con destellos rojizos,labios llenos...Su piel... ah su hermosa piel, habia visto vampiras antes pero ninguna se le igualaba... ni siquiera la barbie... ella era perfecta. Los rayos de sol se filtraban en las copas de los arboles para llegar a su piel y hacerla destellar de una manera espectacular... Era ella... lo que por tanto tiempo habia buscado.

Depronto ella era lo que me sostenia en la Tierra, mi razon de ser, de sentir, de respirar...Apenas la conocia y ya la amaba... Era MI TODO

Ella se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, despues, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que las puntas de sus dedos me tocaron. Mi pelaje se erizo y fu fragancia me intoxico... era extraño por que ella era vampira, pero su fragancia no me molestaba, al contrario queria besarla, abrazarla, protegerla...Sin pensarlo me adentre en el bosque para salir de fase y cambiarme y asi poder hablar.

(Meel POV)

Ni siquiera sabia si el sentia lo mismo, pero yo... ya lo amaba! Es estupido pero reconfortante...

Camine hacia el y lo toque, era tan suave, tan grande, fuerte... queria tenerlo enfrente en forma humana y decirle lo que sentia... aunque sabia que tal vez lo perderia.

Dio la vuelta y se alejo de mi. Desapareciendo de mi vista, no lo veia, ya no lo sentia. Un sentimiento de vacio me inundo. Pero en menos de 1 minuto ahi estaba el, perfecto, alto, musculoso, tez rojiza, sonrisa hermosa y deslumbrante, cabello negro y corto... el debia ser mio

-Tu..tambien lo sientes?.-pregunto con su hermosa y ronca voz. Parecia ansioso.

-Que? Que te amo?... ah si lo siento fuertemente.-sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa. Corrio hacia mi y me abrazo, yo lo aprete fuertemente y asi nos quedamos un rato. Sin importarnos nada.

-Creo que estamos imprimados- dijo y pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel.

-Ups!-dije riendo felizmente

-Estamos en problemas.-murmuro contra mi cabello,haciendo que se me pusiera la piel chinita. Lo mire a los ojos desconcertada y segui el rumbo de su mirada; por donde aparecio Edward.

-Eso es posible Jacob?.-dijo Edward sorprendido

-Ya lo ves genio- dijo burlonamente Jake

-De que hablan?.-

-De su...imprimacion-dijo Ed seriamente

-Esta...m-mal?.-dije entrecortadamente

-Puede ser Meel, por ser vampira no se sabe que puedas causar en la reservacion.-dijo Ed mirandome friamante

-Q-que?...no me habia sentido mas feliz en toda mi vida!, por que... me odio!-dije con lagrimas en los ojos,lagrimas que no podia llorar

-Esto no se trata de como te sientas muchacha.-dijo un hombre que se nos habia unido,mirandome con odio

-Ya basta Sam!-dijo Jake friamente

-Sabes que ella no sera aceptada por la tribu.-

Yo no sabia que queria decir eso, solo sabia que querian separarme de la razon de mi felicidad. Sin pensarlo sali corriendo a no se donde. Como desearia poder llorar pero ni siquiera eso podia gracias a este maldito cuerpo! GRACIAS pense sarcasticamente con muchas emociones como para identificarlas.

NOOOO! Pensaba entre sollozos TE AMO JAKE! POR QUE!? Ah cieto, no tenia derecho a ser feliz, la felicidad era algo que tenia prohibido, queria arrancarme la cabeza y dejar de pensar, estaba desesperada, cada segundo que pasaba dolia, dolia su distancia, su calidez, no poder ver su sonrisa. Lo conocia solo 5 minutos atras y ya no podia vivir sin el. ESTUPIDA VIDA! Por que! Por que me daba felicidad!, por que me mostraba el hombre de mi vida para arrebatarmelo de la nada!

Que era eso de la tribu?. Que podia causar yo?. Mi unica intencion era amarlo, hacerlo feliz y ser feliz con el, tan malo era eso!? No podia ni siquiera eso?

Me sente en el suelo,no sabia donde estaba, lo unico que queria era dejar de sentir,queria morir, cada segundo que pasaba esperaba la muerte, pero nada... maldita inmortalidad! Maldita Lauren...

Solo con pensar en ella se me lleno de ponzona la boca, y ya estaba corriendo en su busqueda. _Solo espero que esto no desepcione a Carlisle._

-Ve por ella.- escuche una voz pero no quise ni fijarme de donde venia.

La encontre... estaba en su cuarto con su perfecta vida humana. Escuchando musica y hablando por telefono,con las unas de los pies recien pintadas. No pude evitar escuchar su platica. Estaba planeando como quitarle el novio a su "mejor amiga" Jessica. No lo pude soportar y me colgue de su ventana y toque en ella.

No habia cosa mas divertida que ver las emociones que cruzaban su cara: sorpresa,miedo,angustia,maldad,confusion...miedo otra vez. Inteto correr para salir de su habitacion, pero fue tarde antes de que se lo imaginara la habia agarrado del brazo y la cargaba adentrandonos al bosque.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, amiga-escupi las palabras

-No, por favor dejame! No me hagas nada, perdon!-la calle con mi mano y la avente al de dolor y yo solo le sonrei

-Creiste que acabar conmigo seria tan facil, no?

-Perdon!, perdon! Estaba celosa de ti perdon!-la calle con una patada, sofocandola

-Pero como sobreviviste!?-

-La que hace las preguntas aqui, soy yo... pero te respondere... sabes lo que soy?-dije divertida

-No-

-Soy una vampira...-sus ojos se abrieron como platos- y sabes que voy a hacer?-

-N-no..-

-Te lo mostrare-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y le ensene mis colmillos, llendo hacia su cuello.

-Pero, pensandolo bien, no te matare asi, no quiero nada de ti dentro de mi -la agarre de cuello y la estrelle contra un arbol. Eso hizo que su cabeza empezara a sangrar, pero su olor para mi no era apetecible, era odioso! . Le pegue tantas veces como fui capaz antes de que me aburriera.

-Adios princesita.-fue lo ultimo que le dije, antes de que le arrancara la cabeza y me llevara su cuerpo lejos de arroge al mar.

Senti una calida mano en mi brazo, que me recordo a _mi_ Jake y solo de recordarlo el dolor regreso. Me gire para ver quien era, pero ya tenia unos labios contra los mios, y yo no hice nada.

Separo sus labios de los mios y senti su aliento abrazador contra mi cara, lo mire a los ojos...y era el. Era mi nino. Lo abraze tan fuerte como pude y lo hice decir un _ouch!_ Eso me hizo reir, pero no lo solte

-Te amo, y nada nos va a separar... Te lo prometo.- dijo apenas audiblemente y me senti en el cielo... que no estaba prohibido esto?... bah! A quien le importaba! Disfrutaria mientras durara.


	4. Capitulo 4:Perderte de nuevo

CAPITULO 4 : Perderte de nuevo.

Llevaba 6 meses saliendo con Jake, y habian sido los mejores de mi vida, hasta ahorita por que yo me imaginaba en un futuro con el, pero habia una cosa que no me cuadraba y ya habiamos tocado el tema muchas veces... Se supone que la imprimacion tambien era para transmitir el gen, pero yo era vampira! Y no podia tener hijos...

-Jake, tu que crees que pase respecto a ... lo de tener hijos? Sera solo una imprimacion pasajera?-

-No, yo se que te amo a ti, solo a ti y bueno... tal vez tu eres especial,tal vez por eso me imprime de ti-

-No lo creo...- dije entrecerrando los ojos, pero ya me tenia entre sus brazos...

Esward me hizo volver a la realidad aclarando su garganta. Seguramente lo deje hablando solo...UPS!

-Meel, Crees que es agradable repasar cada momento tuyo junto ese perro?-dijo Edward esbozando esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Lo siento Edward, no es mi culpa que me estes de chismoso en mi mente-dije mirandolo acusatoriamente y cruzando los brazos

-No los puedo ignorar cuando estas gritandolos!-

-Yo... yo no grito-dije como pude y los dos comenzamos a reir

Alice me ayudaria a prepararle un super desayuno a Jake, se lo llevaria a su casa a eso de las 9 , y si no se despertaba aun, estaria ahi cuando despertara._hoy seria un dia especial._

Una vez terminado el desayuno lo puse en una canasta como de picknick jajaja esto era cursi pero segun Alice le encantaria, despues de todo Alice veia el futuro y yo no.

Me adentre en el bosque sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, como siempre que estaba con Jake, con cada roze, cada caricia...

Iba llegando a la casa mmm la puerta estaba abierta y me decidi a entrar, tal vez hubiera olvidado cerrar ... Entre a la sala, segui caminando y entonces entendi todo... Leah estaba besando a Jacob y el le seguia el beso, senti que las piernas me fallaban y la canasta se me callo dejando salir todo el desayuno, -eso no debia afectarme, ya que por lo visto no habria desayuno- lo que hizo que Jacob volteara y se diera cuenta de que ahi estaba yo: su estupida novia. Su rostro se desencajo... ya sabia lo que seguia... horas de "perdon" pero no... yo no queria eso.

Di la media vuelta, que mas podia hacer. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir, queria que fuera feliz, tal vez mis miedos se habian vuelto realidad: se habia olvidado de mi tan repentinamente como se habia enamorado. Eso de la imprimacion no era mas que un pretexto para unir gente contra su voluntad...

-Meel!, espera! Mereces una explicacion, dejame explicarte!....-grito, pero yo segui corriendo con todas mis fuerzas

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti.-me detuve para verlo a la cara y fingir una mascara inescrutable- Jacob que no entiendes?, esto se acabo, ya! No quiero saber nada de ti, nunca mas- su rostro se descompuso. Y me dolio, por que su dolor era mi dolor, lo amaba y no habia nada que cambiara eso. Tenia que controlar mis emociones, sino acabaria en sus brazos y no... yo queria que el fuera feliz, aunque fuera a costa de mi felicidad.

-Tu asi lo decidiste Jacob, adios- le dirigi la mirada mas fria que pude y comence a correr de nuevo, sali de ahi, sintiendo que una parte de mi se quedaba ahi, a su lado.

Jacob ya no me siguio y yo ya no queria que me siguiera, que caso tenia, _se feliz Jake,te amo...por siempre._Pase por casa de los Cullen y le mostre a Edward todo lo que habia visto.

-Vete Meel, piensa todo esto , pero recuerda que te estaremos esperando.-dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros, me despedi de cada uno de los Cullen y... me fui, todo lo que habia conseguido, lo perdi en unos minutos.

Que tonta fui en creer que esto era para siempre, que nunca me dejaria, sabia que la felicidad estaba prohibida para mi, y aun asi jugue con fuego, desafie al destino, y aqui estaba el precio...este maldito dolor! Punzante, agudo y desesperante.

Que haria? A donde iria? Con quien? Maldito cuerpo! Dejame llorar! Suplicaba una y otra vez ...Esa noche entre en una miseria de la cual no recuerdo haber salido.


	5. Capitulo 5:Ya no aguanto mas!

CAPITULO 5 : Ya no aguanto mas!

-Hace 14 meses me converti

-Hace 10 meses que me uni a los Cullen

-Hace 7 meses vi a Jake por primera vez

-Hace 1 mes que no veo a _mi_ Jake y a los Cullen... Ya no se cuanto mas aguantare.

Hay dias en que comienzo a correr directo a la Push , pero me recuerdo que no hay razon para ir, que ya no soy bienvenida, que ya no estara para mi el _hombre_ a quien yo amaba, y sigo amando._Maldita sea Jake! Por que me haces esto!_ Maldita imprimacion, maldita inmortalidad!

Ya no aguanto mas, aunque me habia metido a trabajar, entre a la preparatoria y todo el tiempo me mantenia ocupada, el dolor seguia aqui, no lo podia sacar. Solo quedaba esperar, tal vez con el tiempo...

(Jacob POV)

_Tic Toc,tic toc,tic toc... el tiempo pasaba, pero ella no regresaba._

Me habia dejado, Meel me habia dejado, no podia seguir su escencia, habia llovido y su rastro habia desaparecido, como ella de mi vida, pero el dolor seguia aqui, presente. Me sentia inutil, les pregunte a los Cullen sobre ella y solo me dijeron que estaba desecha cuando llego a la casa. Pero que estaba decidida a irse, Edward me dijo que ella se fue para que yo fuera _feliz_ con Leah... como si eso fuera posible! Como si pudiera ser feliz sin ella...Maldita Leah!

FLASHBACK

Senti que se acostaban a un lado mio, debia ser Meel me gire en la cama para abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia mi... pero algo... que? No estaba fria, abri los ojos desconcertado y me encontre a Leah en mi cama!?

-Que te pasa Leah!? Vamos largate, dejame dormir-dije con voz pastoza

-No, mi amor-

-Que?, de cuando aca? Vete no quiero problemas-dije irritado

-No, no me ire- dijo decidida

-Entonces me ire yo-dije incorporandome, pero perdi el equilibrio y ella me sujeto pero me planto un beso. Yo me la queria quitar de ensima pero me la ponia dificil, no queria lastimarla, pero ella se aferraba a mi asi que la tome por la cintura para alejarla y en eso escuche un golpe sordo contra el linoleo del piso, voltee y ahi estaba ella: perfectamente confundida, solo dudo medio segundo y ya se habia dado la vuelta y habia comenzado a correr.

-Meel!, espera! Mereces una explicacion, dejame explicarte!....-grite, esperando que me escuchara, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderla

-No me interesa nada que venga de ti.-me miro sin ninguna emocion en su rostro..esa no era mi Meel- Jacob que no entiendes?, esto se acabo, ya! No quiero saber nada de ti, nunca mas- eso me hirio hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser , que acaso no sabia que yo la amaba! No lo entendia! No puedo vivir sin ella!

-Tu asi lo decidiste Jacob, adios- parecio leer mis pensamientos,me miro fria y distantemente antes de irse corriendo.

Cai de rodillas al suelo, no , esto no me estaba pasando, queria que regresara con su ancha sonrisa y me dijera que todo era una broma, pero la realidad me callo como agua fria _que estupido Jacob, crees que volvera despues de lo que vio con Leah?. _Me imagine la esena desde su punto de vista, claro ella solo habia visto mis manos en su cintura y ella aferrada a mi. Regrese furioso a mi casa, esperando encontrar a Leah para arrancarle la maldita cabeza, pero ella ya se habia ido. Entre a mi casa llorando y encontre lo que habia causado ese sonido sordo al caer, era una canasta con un desayuno adentro, ella tenia todo preparado, queria hacerme la manana especial y yo aqui besuqueandome con la ESTUPIDA de Leah!

_Te amo Meel,por siempre, aqui estare esperandote...perdon_.Fue mi ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de sumergirme en la nada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Apesar de que Leah intento disculparse conmigo-mas por que Sam la obligo varias veces ,pues toda la manada sentia el dolor de mi perdida- yo solo me limitaba a ignorarla...

FLASHBACK

-Vamos Jake ya sal de tu maldita miseria! Ella ya no te ama, ademas no era tan hermosa-dijo irritantemente Leah. Eso me saco de mis casillas

-Largate Leah! Que mas quieres de mi no te quiero volver a ver, largate dejame solo- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de entrar en fase y lanzarme a su cuello

FIN FLASHBACK

Tenia que buscarla pero, por donde empezaria!, no lo se pero algo debia de hacer...


	6. Capitulo 6:El reencuentro

CAPITULO 6 : El reencuentro

(Meel POV)

Me dirigia a Forks a hacerles una visita a los Cullen. En parte queria pasar por casa de Jake por lo menos a oir su voz de lejos, queria saber que era feliz, y por lo menos alegrarme por el, pero no queria que me viera.

Corria a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta que llegue a la _mansion _Edward salio antes que todos y me recibio con un calido abrazo, Alice me beso la mejilla, Esme me dio un apreton, Carlisle puso su mano en mi hombro , Emmett... pues era Emmett corrio a abrazarme y caimos los dos al suelo, Rose me dio una sonrisa y Bella para mi sopresa se lanzo a mis brazos. Pero hmm habia una nueva vampira.

-Hola, me llamo Kriss-dijo antes de abrazarme

-Eh, hola jaja parece que te han contado de mi-dije con una sonrisa

-Si, tu eres la n-novia de Jake...no?-su mencion rasgo algo en mi interior

-Kriss...- le dijo Edward mirandola cautelosamente

-No lo se peque, no lo se...-dije entrecortadamente

Me quedaria el fin de semana con los Cullen, no es que yo quisiera estar tan cerca de Jake pero bueno con esta familia de superdotados expertos en el convencimiento... no hay quien se les resista.

Ese mismo dia habia llegado Seth a visitar a Kriss.. que _wow _estaban imprimados, eso solo me recordo a Jake y aquel dia que lo conoci...

-Meel!- grito Seth y corrio a abrazarme

-Seth-dije contra su hombro

-Te he echado mucho de menos... y mas...Ok olvidalo-dijo mordiendose la lengua

eso borro mi . Se despidio a la hora del _crepusculo_. Toda la noche la pasamos platicando de lo que habiamos hecho en este mes y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habia amanecido.

-Hey, Meel, quieres ir de caza?.-me reto Emmett

-Hmmm...-dije con cara pensativa- pues claro grandulon!-todos se echaron a reir

Cazar con Emmett era divertido y facil, nos echamos ensima de unos cuantos osos irritados, que facil era hacerlo feliz. Regresamos a la casa y todos estaban en tension, como esperando que algo malo sucediera.

-Que hay?-dije con tono desenfadado. En ese instante todos miraron a la puerta, por lo tanto yo lo hice. Y ahi estaba _el_ mirandome con ternura y lagrimas en los ojos. Mi respiracion se corto unos instantes.

-Estas hermosa.-dijo con su suave voz. Esa voz que tanto extranaba, la misma voz de mis pensamientos, la que no dejaba mi cabeza, la que siempre estaba conmigo.

-Gracias...-dije con la sensacion picoza en mis ojos, la que tanto reconocia.

-Se que, no quieres ni verme, pero podemos hablar?-dijo desesperado, esperando una negativa, queria ir a consolarlo,abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pare ahi, por que eso ya no me correspondia a mi, para eso estaba _su_ Leah.

-Si...seguro-dije antes de salir de la casa, dirigiendome a los arboles

-Meel...-

-Si?-

-Antes que nada..._Te amo-_en ese momento el mes de sufrimiento, el beso con Leah...todo quedo en el pasado, lo unico que queria era no separarme de el nunca mas.

-Como yo a ti-dije sin pensarlo. Y en eso _Oh-Oh_! Ahy estaba Leah parada detras de el. Pero en su expresion no habia nada mas que arrepentimiento.

-Meel,cuanto lo siento... los lastime a los dos, no sabes como me arrepiento...-

-Sabes Leah, se que las cosas pasan por algo, y ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos asi que...-no pude terminar por que Jacob ya tenia sus labios sobre los mios, y me beso con ternura, amor y nostalgia. Despues con urgencia. Nuestros labios se movian como si se extranaran, este momento era unico.

-_Te amo mi nina-_ dijo mirandome a los ojos

-Yo tambien te amo Jake, pero Leah...-

-Shhh!-puso un dedo en mis labios- dejame explicartelo todo.-

Jacob me lo explico todo, con una que otra intervencion por parte de Leah. Yo le crei, ya que Edward me hubiera dicho si era mentira.

-Y ahora que dices, recuperamos ese desayuno que quedo inconcluso?-me pregunto, y al ver que no respondia, siguio hablando

-Vamos a mi casa, Srita?-

-Si,Jake, oye por cierto, casi lo olvido-me pare en las puntas de mis pies y lo bese-Te amo, mas que a mi propia vida.-

Llegamos a su casa y el tenia la misma canasta que algun dia yo traje y un desayuno identico al que yo habia hecho.

-Jake, dime que no es el mismo desayuno que yo...-

-Jajaja , no, yo lo cocine, ahora toma, salte y hagamos como acabas de llegar, como debio ser hace un mes-Tome la canasta y me sali. Entre sin tocar y Jake no estaba ahi, asi que deje la canasta el la mesa y me dirigi a su cuarto y ahi estaba... acostado y decidi seguirle el juego, me acoste a su lado y giro para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Buenos dias, dormilon-

-Buenos dias amor- dijo antes de acercarme a sus labios y besarme. Despues de unos minutos decidi separarme y hablar

-Ven, se enfria tu desayuno.-

Y ahi, recuperamos los momentos que nunca se debieron perder...


	7. Capitulo 7: Normal

Hey chicas! Quiero agradecerles a mis primeras Chikifans! Sii sii, *Elizabeth Masen! Ya lo se yo tambien lo amo! graciiaas3 *Mariipaaw:wooaa gordaa teeamo *Kriiss! Siistaa teeamoo *Sol: partee deemi *Jaakiiesiitaa! Sabees quee aQii andoo amoorsiin(: *Alyy! Teeadoroo *naatalyyee:grccss xtd

* * *

CAPITULO 7: Normal.

Hasta hoy, todo habia vuelto a la _normalidad_ (antes de aquel adios), y digo hasta hoy por que, WOW! Esto era demasiada felicidad para una "persona" si eso era.

Habia recogido mis cosas de aquel departamento, me habia dado de baja de la preparatoria y me habia ido a vivir con Jacob Black a su casita, pero "dormiamos" por separado, segun la teoria de Edward, nosotros ya no teniamos alma, pero Jacob si, y la cuidaria como si fuera mia.

Una noche me dirigia a la casita de Jake, ya era muy tarde, como eso de las 2:00 am. Me sentia arrepentida de haberme tardado tanto en casa de los Cullen, pero era de esas noches en las que Bella se habia quedado hasta tarde con los Cullen. Se habia comprometido con Edward y estaba en una "pijamada" de Alice (claro esta farsa era solo para Charlie). Habiamos platicado tanto esta noche...

-Meel, te puedo preguntar algo?-me preunto Bella dudando, con el ceno fruncido.

-Si, seguro.- dije inhalando profundamente, su sangre ya no me tentaba, solo bastaba saber los problemas que esto me traeria:

-Los Cullen me matarian

-Bella era mi amiga, y yo la queria

-Jake sufriria mucho, muchisimo, ya que aunque me doliera aceptarlo, habia estado enamorado de ella antes de mi llegada. Pero ahora era su mejor amiga y parte de su vida

Edward asintio casualmente al otro lado de la habitacion, como pensando en otra cosa, pero yo sabia que estaba respondiendo a mis pensamientos, trague en seco, me sentia apenada de que me hubiera cachado pensando en los pros y cons de matar a Bella. El solo me sonrio, una sonrisa apagada.

-Tu, bueno tu de verdad amas a Jake?.- La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos, regresandome a la realidad.

-Eh, oh!,Bella, bueno si, pero creo que no es necesario decirtelo,cierto? No es obvio?.-dije confundida por su pregunta

-Bueno, no Meel, pero si te lo estoy preguntando es por que quiero una respuesta.-dijo seriamente, casi friamente y con un poco de resentimiento. Cual era su problema? Ella amaba a Edward y el a ella no? Estaban felizmente comprometidos, acaso ella queria a Jacob aun para ella? Queria estar con el? y...y Edward?...Edward se quedo serio con mis pensamientos, pero el no tenia respuesta para mi, el estaba igual de confundido que yo.

-Bells perdon,pero esque no, no entiendo. A que va todo esto?-dije con la voz temblorosa. Que pasaria si ella cambiaba de opinion y eligia a Jacob, que se supone que haria yo? El todavia la amaria? Seria eso mas fuerte que la imprimacion? Edward estaria destrozado al igual que yo... quedariamos hechos pedazos y solos, solo nos tendriamos el uno al otro, pero como hermanos, como companeros de dolor, solo eso veia en el...

-Si, esque no se, no creo en la imprimacion de un lobo y una vampira, no confio en ti.- yo no sabia que decir, que se supone que tendria que contestar, Oh! Si Bella tienes razon, nuestra imprimacion no esta bien, me ire, lo dejare de nuevo solo por que no aceptas nuestra relacion. Que haria? Que diria?

-_se fuerte-_dijo Edward apenas audiblemente, solo para mi. cuadre mis hombros y puse la frente en alto.

-Pues mira Bella tu no eres la adecuada para juzgar lo que esta bien y mal, ademas tu bueno tu eres humana y tu no sientes lo que yo siento por el, no sabes lo que siento, es mas dudo que Jasper sienta con exactitud lo que yo siento por el, y no lo dejare, no _otra vez._

(Bella POV)

Que estupida habia sido, la habia herido, eso lo podia ver en su rostro por mas que lo ocultara. Yo no queria ser irritante, yo solo queria estar segura antes de casarme de que Jake estaba en buenas manos, queria que supiera que no iba a saltar al crepusculo de mi existencia olvidandome de el, pero Oh! Gran Bella, como siempre hiriendo a los demas. No es que no confiara en ella, es que todo esto de la imprimacion era demasiado raro.

-Hey! No se metan conmigo y con mi Don-dijo Jasper entrando en la habitacion y relajando el hambiente. Yo solo le sonrei y vi como Meel fingia una sonrisa.

-Ok Jazz, y Meel... lo siento, soy una estupida.-

(Meel POV)

-Ok Jazz, y Meel... lo siento, soy una estupida.-dijo Bella haciendo una mueca. No, no tenia por que disculparse, la entendia, sabia que esa no era su intencion, ya sabia que ella solo estaba preocupada por Jake y nada mas.

-Ya esta Bells, no importa,hmmm creo que ya me tengo que ir, Jake esta solo.-dije sinceramente. Me levante del sillon y me diriji a la puerta, pero alguien me agarro del brazo y me gire para ver quien era, claro era Ed, seguramente queria hablar conmigo despues de lo ocurrido.

-Solo quiero decirte que Bella no lo hizo con la intencion de herirte.-

-Lo se Edward pero tu mas que nadie sabe que me confundio demasiado.-

-Tranquila,-sonrio calidamente.- ahora ve con Jake.-

_gracias._ Solo fui capaz de pensarlo, sentia que no me saldria la voz. Me sonrio y comenze mi camino de vuelta a casa... con _mi_ Jake... donde estaba mi lugar.

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta cuando termine de recordar lo ocurrido esta noche, gire la perilla y me encontre con la _sorpresa_ de que Jacob me estaba esperando despierto. Corri a abrazarlo, sentia remordimiento, no lo habia llamado para avisarle que llegaria tarde, pero esque la verdad no habia tenido oportunidad.

-Jacob!, perdon, olvide avisarte, pero no debiste.-dije entre sus brazos. Suspiro mi nombre y me apreto mas contra el.

-Me tenias muy preocupado, me estaba volviendo loco, no sabia que pensar, si estabas bien, si te habia pasado algo...-su voz se desvanecio con un tono de histeria y preocupacion.-pense que te habias ido..._otra vez._ No me lo vuelvas a hacer, prometemelo.- tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y de repente los cerro, para reprimir las lagrimas. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-Jacob, te lo prometo, ya no soy tan fuerte como para irme, no _otra vez.-_dije con un nudo en la garganta y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-_Gracias...por todo.-_fue lo ultimo que fue capaz de decir, y yo no estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio, la noche era perfecta. La quietud reinaba en el bosque, y las olas de la playa le daba el contraste perfecto.

Debia de irme acostumbrando a esto, ya que esta seria una noche _normal_, pues tenia toda la eternidad esperandonos a _Jake & a mi_...

* * *

dudaas sugereenciiaas etc, dejen reviews please!, mii bateria para seguir escribiendo :E


	8. Capitulo 8:Genial!

Guuaauu! aesiinoo(x aow este capitulo se mee hizo triste, pero ps esta por ocurrir un cambio muuuuy grande en su vida :D

CAPITULO 9: Genial!

Hoy seria un dia largo, tendria que ir a hacer las compras, ordenar la casa, y hacerle la comida a Jake.

La vida con el era tan facil, que me costaba asimilarlo.

Habia llegado al supermercado, nunca habia hecho las compras desde que vivia con Jake, solo me quedaban mis experiencias humanas para guiarme en eso, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Estaba en el pasillo de la carne cuando la voz de una mujer me quito la concentracion.

-Disculpa, me pasas ese paquete,por favor?-dijo la mujer apuntando a los nuggets. Pero espera, esa voz yo la conocia. Me gire para verla al rostro y me congele, mis peores pesadillas, pero a la vez mis mejores sueños se habian vuelto realidad al mismo tiempo, era mi _mama_.

Me miro con confusion en los ojos, despues paso a ser dolor y alegria, yo la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Hija donde has estado todo este tiempo! Pero por que desapareciste tan depronto!...- su voz paso a ser el soundtrack de nuestro encuentro, yo estaba pensando en una buena explicacion, que le diria!? *_ay mama fijate que me converti en vampiro, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, yo vivo feliz con mi novio licantropo, que ay por cierto lo tienes que conocer._ No!, No!, y No!

-Disculpe senora, yo no se de que habla, yo ni siquiera la habia visto, _nunca.- _trate de dirijirle la mirada mas confusa, avergonzada y lejana que pude.

-Ay por Dios! Yo conozco a mi hija!-dijo sintiendose ofendida.

-Yo eso no lo dudo, pero su hija no soy yo, se lo repito.-en eso senti una mano en mi cintura, pero no era calida, era de mi temperatura. Voltee y vi a Edward. Me sonrio torcidamente.

-Nos vamos amor?-me dijo amorosamente.

-Claro corazon, creo que ya no me dejaran comprar.-dije con tono enfadado, siguiendole el juego.

-Quien es el Meel?, por que te habla asi?.-

-Meel?, Priss, de que esta hablando ella?-dijo Edward fingiendo estar confundido, al mismo tiempo levantaba las cejas.

-Nada, solo me confundio con su hija.-dije girando los ojos.

-Oh.-dijo Edward desinteresado.

-Lo siento, esque mi hija desaparecio hace casi dos años y era identica a ti, pero menos blanca, mira.- dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su cartera. En ella estaba yo abrazando a mi hermanito Max. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me hizo dificil respirar.

-Lo siento mucho, espero que la encuentre, espero que algun dia pueda volver a sus vidas, eso los haria felices a ustedes y a toda su familia.- dijo Edward mientras me sacaba de ahi.

Subimos a su auto en silencio, pero yo tenia muchas preguntas por hacerle.

-Como supiste donde estaba?-

-Alice!-dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero no fui capaz de reirme.

-Lo se Meel, es normal, pero no es tan malo como piensas.-

-Edward me tengo que ir, lo siento.-dije mientras me bajaba de su carro, pero me agarro del brazo.

-No puedes irte piensa en Jake, sufrira, no lo puedes dejar de nuevo.-

-Pues entonces ira commigo.-

-No puede dejar su manada.-termino. Me lance a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, el solo me acariciaba el cabello y repetia una y otra vez _todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien._

-Jake, me tengo que ir.-dije mientras alcanzaba una maleta del closet.

-No! Meel no me dejes, por favor! Hare lo que sea! No me dejes!-callo de rodillas al suelo y empezo a llorar desesperadamente. Me tumbe en el suelo a su lado y lo abrace.

-Jake, no te dejare de la forma que piensas...-

-Entonces no me dejes, de ninguna forma.-

-Jake, no puedo.-

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me silencio con sus labios. En toda la noche no me acorde de mi necesidad, ya que el se habia vuelto en mi completa necesidad, lo necesitaba cada vez mas, pero nunca dejaba que pasara de los besos y caricias.

En la manana siguiente acordamos que no me iria, pero que no tendria ninguna clase de contacto con los humanos, lo que me salvaba de las compras con Alice.

-Jake, sobre ayer... lo siento tanto, debi pensar mejor las cosas, como pensaba dejarte otra vez, despues de todo lo que hemos pasado?, pero...queria,yo...soy una est-Jake me mordio los labios fuertemente y yo me queje.

-Te soltare hasta que no seas una estupida.-murmuro entre dientes.

-mjjm!.-medio murmure y me solto. Si aun fuera humana, estaria sangrando.

-_Te amo,pase lo que pase, le guste a quien le guste_.-dijo Jacob mirandome fijamente, su mirada me quemaba.

-_Como yo te amo a ti, por siempre y sobre todas las cosas_.-

Esta habia sido la ultima discucion sobre el tema, ya que cada vez que intentaba disculparme el me decia que lo importante es que estuvieramos juntos, pero yo sabia el daño que le habia hecho, y lo debia compensar de algun modo, de algun modo... si tan solo supiera como...

reviews por fa! :D las amo!


	9. Capitulo 9:Visita

Aee woow en estee cap salee Anny! Jajaja aaw disfruutaaloo!! hechoo solo para ty3

CAPITULO 9: Visita.

Hoy, segun habia predicho Alice ibamos a tener visita de unos cuantos nomadas, asi que nos reunimos en casa de los Cullen, incluso Seth, Leah, y Jacob estaban ahi... Seth debia estar con Kriss, Leah no dejaria a su hermano solo en una casa llena de vampiros, y Jake... pues era mi Jake.

Llegaron dos vampiros, eran pareja por supuesto.

La vampira era de tez cobriza, estatura promedio, cabello chocolate abajo de los hombros, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo gracil... era definitivamente hermosa.

Su companero era alto, tez igual a la de ella, cabello despeinado color caramelo, y facciones hermosas.

Se presentaron y nos explicaron que habian estado con las Denali y que les hablaron de nosotros y decidieron visitarnos. Se habian hecho vegetarianos y habian establecido una gran amistad en Alaska.

-Meel, Anny quiere hacerte una pregunta, pero no sabe como hacerlo sin herir tus sentimientos.-dijo Edward poniendome curiosa.

-Si,Anny?-se me hacia raro llamarla por su nombre, me resultaba mas sencillo decirle algo asi como, Hey tu! La nomada, o tu la vampirilla chiflada!

-Bueno, que se siente vivir con una bola de pelos?-dijo sonriente, era tan divertida... Jake la fulmino con la mirada y se puso atento a mi respuesta.

-Es lo mejor de mi vida, no se que haria sin mi bola de pelos.-dije mientras corria a abrazar a Jake. Todos en la casa se dieron cuenta de nuestro intercambio de palabras y Emmett,Edward y Jasper explotaron en carcajadas, Esme,Carlisle,Alice y Bella nos miraban tiernamente sonriendo y Rose, pues era Rose.

Carlisle convencio a los visitantes de quedarse un par de dias. Dijeron que tal vez se les unirian un par de amigos que habian conocido en Australia, Carlisle acepto con la condicion de que no cazaran en Forks ni en los lugares cercanos.

Esa noche la pasamos todos reunidos como una gran familia. Los hermanos Clearwater se fueron antes de la media noche.

-Jake, deberias ir a dormir, ya es tarde, yo llegare a la casa antes del amanecer, te lo prometo.-dije intentando que Jacob durmiera algo, anoche no habia dormido casi nada por mi culpa.

-Y tu crees, que yo me ire y te dejare sola con esta bola de vampiros?-dijo levantando la ceja, sarcasticamente

-Bueno, no le veo nada de malo, ademas yo me se defender sola de estos asquerosos chupasangre, confia en mi.-dije riendo.

-No es que no confie en ti, es solo que... no me quiero separar de ti, para nada.-dijo la ultima parte con la voz temblorosa y la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Jake, no saldre corriendo... no otra vez.-dije sintiendome culpable.

-Ok, entonces me quedo contigo.-

-Pues mejor nos vamos ya, juntos como venimos.-

-Ay! Te perderas de esta noche solo por que yo duermo? Se te olvida que tambien soy un ser mitologico? No me menosprecie senorita.-

-Aja, pero tu si duermes, muchachito.-jajaja todos en la casa aullabamos de risa. Jacob se ruborizo y yo solo lo bese... _Lo amaba tanto..._ si el no existiera, yo no podria existir, si el me faltaba entonces yo faltaria, si el se fuera, yo me iria, comprendia el dolor que le habia causado al irme, al estar separados, aunque fue solo un mes, fue el peor de toda mi existencia.

Llevabamos ya casi un ano juntos, tantos momentos, tantos sentimientos en esta historia de amor...

-En que piensas?-pregunto Jake al notarme callada todo el camino a casa.

-En cuanto te amo.-dije deteniendome a mirarlo con amor y darle una sonrisa radiante. El no supo que mas decir, solo me abrazo y me cargo para entrar a la casa.

[-]

Habia pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de nuestra visita. Le estaba haciendo el desayuno a Jacob,-me costaba mucho trabajo aun calcular la porcion correcta de condimento etc.- cuando timbraron. Me quite el mandil y fui a abrir.

Me tope con la sonrisa de Quil.

-Hey Quil!-lo abrace- hace mucho que no te veia por aca!.-

-Meel! No sabia que vivias con Jake.- me miro con cara de sospecha.

-No Quil, no es lo que tu crees, aun no.-

-Ok, no me perviertas a mi mejor amigo.-

-No necesito, ya es un lobo pervertido.-si aun pudiera sonrojarme estaria color carmesi de pies a cabeza. Jacob aullaba de risa desde su habitacion.

-Que hay hermano.-saludo Quil a Jake.

-Mmm ire a terminar de hacer el desayuno,y hare mas para ti.-dije antes de ir a recuperar mi ocupacion. Rayos! Se habia pegado el omelett a la cazuela! Jajaja bueno, ya daba igual.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, yo solo por cortesia, para acompanarlos. Hablamos de cosas triviales y reimos un rato. Quil se despidio despues del desayuno y nosotros partimos hacia casa de los Cullen.

Habian dos guapos vampiros mas, eran hermosos, tez palida, cabello cenizo,labios llenos en forma de corazon,ojos almendrados pero ash, color carmesi. Me quede atontada por su belleza, pero bah! Yo solo tenia ojos para Jake, pero esto era una belleza que jamaz habia visto(por que era muy diferente a la de Jake). Me saludaron efusivamente. Si estuvieran aqui mis amigas... Desterre ese pensamiento de mi cabeza si no queria empezar a hiperventilar.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Dylan.-se presento el mas joven de los vampiros.

-Hola, soy Daren,-se presento el mayor que parecia tener a lo mucho18.

-Hola soy Meel, y el es Jacob, mi novio.-Jacob pronuncio algo que no alcance a entender. Lo mire confundida, pero el lo dejo pasar... ya me lo diria, teniamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los nuevos vampiros se sintieron intrigados por nuestro estilo de vida y estaban dispuestos a probarlo pero no prometian nada.

Daren toda la tarde me miraba una y otra vez pero me veia diferente, no como una Cullen mas, ni como Meel, el me veia como...su Meel. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron las desviaba un segundo despues. No podia haber nada, yo estaba imprimada, y punto.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando. A la hora del crepusculo Jake tenia hambre y nos despedimos de nuestra familia para ir a comer.

Le prepare unos filetes que habian en la nevera y el se los comio gustoso.

-No cocinas "tan" mal como para ser vampira...conciderando que no comes.-dijo Jake dandole una mordida a su carne

-Pues mira quien me lo dice: un lobo hambriento que comeria lo que fuera.-dije supuestamente indignada.

-Mis disculpas, hermosa vampira.-dijo dejando su comida e hincandose ante mi para tomar mi mano y besarla.

-Queda usted perdonado mi humilde licantropo.-aferre mis manos al cuello de su camisa para atraerlo hacia mi y besarlo con todo el amor y todas mis fuerzas. El me siguio el beso, aferro sus manos a mi cintura y me atrajo mas hacia el.

-Mmm, no querras que se enfrie tu comida, o si?...cometela antes de que sepa mas fea.-dije lo ultimo avergonzada.

-Ja! Te digo la verdad?-

-Si, es lo unico que pido.-

-Sabe delicioso, y no es por hacerte sentir mejor.-

-Bueno, creo que estoy mejorando...la practica hace al maestro.-Jake solo me sonrio, ya estaba comiendo de nuevo. Este lobo era mi vida. Que tenia para volverme tan loca? Y como respondiendo a mi pregunta el solo dijo

-Estoy imprimado de ti, hasta los huesos.-

-Como supiste que pensaba en ti?-

-No es dificil adivinar, eres muy obvia.-

-Tratare de no ser tanto.-

-No! Me encanta mas o menos saber en que piensas.-

-Bueno...-

Recogi la mesa y lave los platos mientras Jake iba a su recamara.

Decidi conectarme un rato, para ver quien estaba. Tenia desde que me converti que no me conectaba y queria ver que novedades habian. Pero Oh! Mi mama y dos de mis mejores amigas estaban conectadas.

Llame a Carlisle para preguntarle si ya era hora de hablar con ellas y decirles un pedazo de la verdad.

-Pues yo digo que si, pero hay que dejar que se hagan ideas erroneas, de acuerdo?-

-Claro Carlisle, claro.-

-Ok, entonces... suerte.-

-Gracias, la necesitare.-

Colgue y me dirigi a la laptop Jake estaba ahi, esperando a que estuviera lista para apoyarme. Tome la laptop en mi regazo y abri la ventanita para comunicarme con mi mama.

Chaan! Chaan! Quee se traera ese tal Daren... a mi no me da buena espina... y la mama de Meel!(oseaa mi santa madre(:) grcss(:


	10. Capitulo 10:La verdad

Hey amores mios graciias por todo ^^ asi wow, he tenido muchaa tarea por eso no he subido pero wow, espero subir muchos

* * *

CAPITULO 10: La verdad.

Colgue y me dirigi a la laptop Jake estaba ahi, esperando a que estuviera lista para apoyarme. Tome la laptop en mi regazo y abri la ventanita para comunicarme con mi mama.

Teclee un simple "hola" y puse en enviar. La otra linea no me contestaba, estaba poniendome ansiosa, hasta que vi que estaban escribiendo y recibi el mensaje:

"hija? Quien eres?"

"necesito que me pongas atencion, de acuerdo?"

"si, pero explicame todo ya"

"mama, soy yo, dejame explicartelo todo, no es nada facil y necesito que me prometas que no diras nada de lo que te dire, o me estarias sentenciando a muerte y a ti y a todo el que le digas tambien, Ok?"

"de acuerdo, pero dimelo todo"

"pues mira mama, yo he cambiado mucho, como pudiste notarlo en el supermercado, si si era yo, y el muchacho, no es mi novio ni nada, es como mi hermano. No podre estar mucho tiempo contigo, por que ya no soy..._humana_ dime si te asusta y te prometo que ya no sabras nada de mi, nunca."

tardo un par de minutos en responder.

"pues no se que pensar, me siento demasiado feliz pero estoy confundida, como que no eres humana que eres entonces?"

"no te lo puedo decir mama...es muy peligroso, tendras que llegar a tus propias conclusiones. Solo recuerda esto: _soy muy rapida, muy fuerte, me da sed muy seguido,tengo la piel fria,soy dura y mas que humano parezco un angel._ O algo asi."

"Ok, puedo verte? Esque te extraño demasiado, no sabes por lo que hemos pasado por aqui sin ti."

"Si, lo se por que yo lo he vivido, pero sola... al principio pero encontre al hombre de mi vida y a la familia perfecta que es como yo. Pero eso de vernos no lo se...no es seguro"

"no importa que no sea seguro, me arriesgo."

"Ok, Jake(mi novio) ira conmigo, quiero presentartelo. Donde nos vemos?"

"Que te parece en el restaurante del sendero del freeway 107?"

"Ok, ahi te veo manana a las 2:00pm"

"esta bien, ahi te veo"

"si ma, te quiero"

"yo tambien"

"adios"

Me desconecte antes de que a alguien mas se le ocurriera hablarme. Si lograba ver a mi mama y explicarle todo, tal vez podria ver al resto de mi familia y a mis amigas. El simple hecho de pensar en eso me tenia temblando de alegria y el lobo y yo empezamos a dar saltitos agarrados de las manos. Jacob me hacia sentir como una nina pequena. Podia alguien amarlo mas que yo?... sabia la respuesta NO, por que yo lo amaba con todo lo que podia, con todo lo que alguna vez fui, y con lo que era y seria. El era mio y de nadie mas.

[-]

-Meel!, vamos ya es la 1:00pm, llegaremos tarde.- escuche a Jacob decir desde la planta baja mientras Alice acomodaba mi cabello en buckles, y despues deslizaba un vestido azul marino de seda por mi piel de marmol. No lo podia negar me habia dejado hermosa.

-No molestes perro!- grito Rosalie y yo le gruni. Pero ella solo me sonrio. Baje las escaleras y Jacob se quedo sin habla, eso me hacia sentir alagada pero a la vez avergonzada. Jasper se rio por mis emociones y yo baje la mirada.

-Lista.-

-Ok, entonces vamos.-

Salimos al porche y tomamos mi beattle rosa, casi no lo movia en Forks, solo para ir de compras. Llegamos a donde teniamos la cita y ahi estaba vestida elegantemente, buckles en su largo cabello negro, vestido y tacones. Ahora no sentia que desentonaba tanto yo.

Me baje de mi auto y Jake hizo lo mismo y me tomo la mano, caminamos hasta el interior del restaurante hasta su mesa y ella sin dudarlo se lanzo a mis brazos. No parecieron incomodarle apesar de lo frios y duros.

-Hija, estas hermosa.-

-Gracias ma, tu igual. Mira el es Jake, mi novio y Jake ella es mi mama.- se tomaron las manos y mi mama levanto la ceja al sentir la calidez de la mano de Jake.

-Un gusto.- dijo educadamente Jacob.

-Igualmente, parece que son totalmente opuestos no? Hielo y fuego...-

-Mas opuestos de lo que te imaginas.-Jacob exploto en carcajadas y mi mama rio sin saber por que, era imposible no contagiarse de su buena vibra.

-Y no hay planes de boda?-comento mi mama casualmente. Yo trague en seco.

-No aun mama...-dije apenada. En eso timbro mi celular y me disculpe para ir a contestar. Jacob se quedo platicando con mi madre.

Alice solo llamaba para preguntarme si queria ir esta noche de caza a Goat Rocks, nos quedamos de ver en su casa y colgue. Al regresar con ellos mi mama me veia diferente, pero no queria analizar el por que.

-Y como estan mis hermanos?-

-Tu hermano Jorge esta disenando una casa y Max entro a secundaria.-

-Wow! Vaya que han crecido.-

-Y tu hija, no piensas seguir estudiando?-

-Si ma, el proximo ciclo entrare a la universidad.-

-Muy bien, no dejes tus estudios, y ahorita estas viviendo con el?-

-Si mama,-su cara se puso roja de corage, sabia lo que pensaria- pero aun no hemos...-

-Seguros?-dijo examinando nuestras expresiones.

-Mama, si ! No es necesario esto, por favor.- me sentia incomoda y sentia que Jake tambien aunque no dejara de sonreir.

Seguimos hablando de la familia, mi repentina desaparicion etc, pero cuando menos lo habiamos notado se habia hecho de noche, pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahi.

-Meel, prometeme que nos volveremos a ver.-

-Si, veo que no paso nada fuera de lo comun en esta cita, que te parece el proximo mes?-

-Por que tanto tiempo?-

-Mama, no es seguro.-

-Esta bien, esta bien.-Nos abrazamos y me beso la mejilla, abrazo a Jake y le guino el ojo.

-Cuidate hija, suerte y te quiero mucho.-

-igual, mama.-

Jacob y yo subimos a mi beattle y maneje hasta la casa de los Cullen efusivamente. Estaba feliz, lo habia hecho! Ahora podia recuperar parte de mi vida humana! Era brillante.

Al llegar a la casa todos me felicitaron y fuimos a cazar.

Solo mi cuerpo estaba ahi, mi mente estaba a kilometros de ahi, en mi antiguo hogar, con mi familia... me abalance contra un oso y no me di cuenta pero Emmett se habia ido contra el mismo que yo y chocamos causando un ruido ensordecedor haciendo que los osos corrieran aterrorizados.

-Genial Meel!-dijo Emmett irritado y divertido a la ves.

-Vamos Em, los alcanzaremos y comence a correr y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos me seguian. Los encontramos de nuevo y esta vez no se escaparon. Nos alimentamos, Jake y Seth cazaron tambien. Nos habiamos convertido en una familia perfecta, aunque teniamos diferencias, nos habiamos acoplado bien y tratabamos de convivir a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, una familia unida, solo eramos eso una familia en medio del bosque cazando y divirtiendonos, aqui no habian diferencias...


	11. Capitulo 11: De compras

CAPITULO 11: De compras.

La relacion con Jacob cada dia iba mejor, si es que se podia, cada dia lo amaba mas, pues nunca era demasiado.

-Meel! Deja de pensar en Jake y ya sal de ahi, tenemos mucho por comprar!-

-Uy, que emocion!-dije sarcasticamente. Sali de mi ex-recamara y me subi en su porshe amarillo. Condujo muy rapido y llegamos al centro comercial, hoy comprariamos toda la ropa para la boda de Bella y Edward.

Entramos a una tienda y me prove un vestido negro largo de satin con tirantes gruesos y la espalda descubierta, Alice dijo que se me veia hermoso asi que lo compre.

En otra tienda me encanto otro; era azul marino, strapless y llegaba a la rodilla. Alice me dijo que lo comprara por que lo necesitaria, asi que le hice caso, al fin que ella era la vidente aqui no?

Entramos a la tienda de zapatos y agarre unas zapatillas plateadas muy altas y con diamantitos pequenos, esas combinarian con los dos vestidos. Agarre una bolsa del tamaño de una cartera larga con un mono grande en el frente color azul marino. Alice me compro otra bolsa color plata, estaba hermosa, a mi me gustaba ir de compras mientras no se me obligara.

Ibamos en un pasillo cuando vi a un par de chicas mirando deseosas por la bitrina de una tienda de ropa cara. Sintieron mi mirada y voltearon a verme. Eran dos de mis mejores amigas! Corrieron a abrazarme y yo no me resisti.

-Meel! Que te paso! Por que estas tan dura y tan fria?-

-Shh! Shh! Si se callan se los explicare!-

-Esta bien.- dijeron al unisono. Entre Alice y yo les explicamos mas o menos lo que me habia pasado y ellas no me rechazaron.

-Ahora si chicas, por que se portaron bien conmigo vallamos a esa tienda que querian visitar.-dije sonriendole a Sol y guinendole el ojo a Maripau.

-Es enserio?-

-Aja! Su amiga no solo se convirtio en un monstruo sino que tambien encontro a una familia millonaria y al mejor de los novios!- les conte sobre Jake mientras compraban ropa y quisieron conocerlo, asi que iriamos esta noche a casa de los Cullen y les presentaria a todos.

Pague con mi tarjeta y Alice se adelanto a casa para decirle a Jake que viniera por mi en mi beattle. Despues de unas horas recibi el mensaje de Jacob:

"Meel, amor ya llegue, estoy en el estacionamiento, quieres que me meta por ti? O ustedes se vienen? Te amo...Tu Jake."

Le respondi rapidamente

"Mmm voy a paso rapido humano :) Te amo mas Jake... Tu Meel"

Llegamos a mi auto y los presente, mis amigas se quedaron atontadas por su hermosura, no las juzgaba, el era la creatura mas hermosa que habia visto a mi gusto y era _mio_.

Jake prendio el estereo y traia un disco de Taylor Swift y todos comenzamos a cantar como locos entre risas. Que bien se sentia esto. Ahora lo tenia todo!

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y Sol y Maripau se quedaron con los ojos como platos contemplandola.

Salio Carlisle tomando la mano de Esme, seguido por Alice y Jasper. Todos se presentaron y despues salieron Emmett y Rose,Edward y Bella y al final los nomadas Anny y John y despues Dylan.

Note que Sol y Dylan al saludarse se quedaron estrechando las manos mas tiempo del acostumbrado y dentro de la casa no se dejaban de echar miradas cargadas de atraccion.

-Meel, vienes un momento?- me hablo Edward sobre todos los murmullos

-Aja!-

-Te preguntas que hay entre Sol y Dylan no?-

-Si!-

-Pues creo que hay algo como entre Bella y yo, claro no tan fuerte.-dijo acariciandole el rostro y despues besando sus labios.

-Enserio!, wow! Un vampiro! Pero tiene buenas intenciones con ella?-

-Si, claro 100%.-

-Ok, gracias Ed! Te quiero-dije antes de besarle la mejilla y darle un beso en la frente a Bella. En eso llegaron 5 lobos: Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin y Brady.

-Dylan! Ven necesito hablar contigo- Sol en ese instante me volteo a ver asustada, yo solo le sonrei.

-Hay algo entre Sol y tu no?-

-No lo se, aun no.-

-No te la pienses mucho, ella te dira que si, no tengas miedo.-

-Segura?-

-Si, la conosco desde chicas, suerte-

Fui a saludar a los lobos, pero Collin no estaba, estaba tomado de las manos de Maripau, no entendia eso

-Jake, que pasa?, que significa eso?-

-La magia de la imprimacion!-

-Que! Estan imprimados!?, me voy a volver loca! Invito por casualidad a mis amigas y encuentran al amor se su vida.-

-Las casualidades no existen amor, es el destino.-

-Es dificil de entender, pero me alegro!-

Esa noche se fueron a dormir conmigo y con Jake, a su casita. Hablamos sobre lo ocurrido y no se cansaron de darme las gracias por haberlas invitado. Collin vendria en la manana a visitar a Maripau y de ahi iriamos con los Cullen.

Despues de un rato quedaron profundamente dormidas. Me dirigi a la habitacion de Jake y me acoste a su lado, era tan hermoso... sus labios llenos en forma de corazon, su pelo negro despeinado, sus dientes perfectos quedaban al descubierto por su sonrisa, sus pestanas largas, sus musculos... debia pensar en otra cosa si no queria comenzar a babear.

Comence a pensar en como habia cambiado mi vida desde antes de los Cullen, antes no tenia nada, era una vampira sadica, sedienta y amargada, pero ahora Jake habia entrado a mi vida, los Cullen... mi segunda familia, ahora mi familia y mis amigas humanas... nunca pense ser tan feliz. Pero habia algo que me inquietaba, era Daren, por que habia pasado eso? Seria esta imprimacion pasajera? No! Yo amaba a Jake y punto.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y se acosto sobre su espalda y pronuncio mi nombre, no lo pude evitar y bese sus labios, pero no lo desperte.


	12. Capitulo 12:Citas I

CAPITULO 12: Citas I.

Horas despues me meti a la ducha y comence a arreglarme, tratando de verme elegante, pero siendo natural, dieron unos ligeros golpesitos en la puerta como _toc, toc, toc_ . Se me hizo demasiado extraño ya que apenas eran las 8:00 am, pero de todas formas me dirigi a la puerta.

Al abrir me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar a un muchacho de tez cobriza, sonrisa hermosa, y sus ojos que parecian sonreir a la par de sus labios. Tenia el cabello despeinado y vestia una camiseta azul y unos jeans completos.

-Eh, hola Collin, que sorpresa!, no esperaba verte por aca... bueno, no tan temprano.-dije dandome cuenta de que por supuesto estaria rondando por ahi mientras Pau estuviera de visita.

-Ja! Hace unas cuantas horas la deje de ver y ya la extraño.-hizo un puchero como un nino chiquito.

-Ay Collin! Vamos! Jajaja.-

-No me crees?-dijo indignado.

-Si,pero ya la veras.-

-Em... anda por ahi?-dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para ver si lograba verla, pero su cara se entristecio tan depronto como se habia iluminado.

-No, siguen dormidos todos por aqui,-y en un suspiro agregue-todos son unos flojos.- los dos reimos estrenduozamente, haciendo que una puerta se abriera y volteamos automaticamente a ver a quien habiamos despertado. Aw, salio mi Jake, con su cara de dormido y haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos Collin! Tu tarroncito aun no se despierta, asi que,-lo siguiente lo dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me arrastraba alejandome de la puerta.-Deja que Meel y yo sigamos durmiendo.-

-Solo seguirias durmiendo tu menso,-dije girandome para besarle la mejilla.-y no tienes que ser tan descortez con tu hermano!.-

-jajaja! Buena esa Meel, y bueno, ya que no podre esperar a que se despierte Pau, cuando despierte le puedes decir que me avise, por fa?-

-Si Collin, claro que si.-

-Ahora puedes irte a molestar a alguien mas,-dijo Jacob cerrandole la puerta en la cara de una patada y arrastrandome por la cintura hacia su cuarto.

-Por que tanta impaciencia!?-dije alarmada

-Quiero dormir, y no puedo sin la mujer de mi vida a mi lado.-dijo aventandome a la cama y el echandoseme encima.

-_Ow_, Jake!-dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus hombros para despues aferrar mis manos entre su pelo y acercarlo hacia mi.-A proposito...sabias que...te amo?-dije murmurando entre sus labios entrecortadamente.

-Mmm...algo habia oido sobre eso.-dijo girandome y poniendome sobre el aun besandome. Seguia besandome, pero de un modo diferente, ferozmente, con urgencia, pero siempre con amor. Dejo de aferrar sus manos a mi cintura y comenzo a acariciarme las la cabeza me comenzo a dar vueltas y senti la necesidad de alejarme, aunque no quisiera, sus caricias me quemaban mas que de costumbre y repentinamente me baje de ensima de el y senti la mirada desepcionada de Jake.

-Lo siento.-dije con la respiracion agitada.

-Yo tambien lo siento, todo iba tan bien. Tenia la esperanza de que tal vez...-su oracion quedo inconcluza en el aire. Mi respiracion ya se habia calmado, asi que gire y me puse sobre el codo para verlo a los ojos, pero el los tenia cerrados y con la mandibula apretada.

-Jake... ya sabes que...aun no es tiempo.-dije acariciandole la cara con las llemas de mis dedos, haciendo que el se estremeciera y se relajara un poco.

-Y tu sabes...cuanto te deseo.-dijo acariciandome el cuello suavemente y yo senti una punsada en mi estomago,(las tradicionales maripositas)

-Jake... necesito salir de aqui.-dije incorporandome y tratando levantarme, pero unas grandes manos se aferraron a mis caderas y me atrajeron hacia unos brazos torneados y fuertes.

-No, tu no vas a ningun lado. No quiero que te sientas presionada y no quiero pelear contigo por eso, por mas que lo desee, asi que, que dices si "dormimos" un rato mas?-

-Ay Jacob! Esta es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto.- me abrazo por la cintura poniendome del lado, recargandome contra su pecho y metiendonos entre las cobijas.

-Duerme Jake, aqui estare cuando despiertes.-dije retorciendome para besar su mandibula.

-Ok, no pensaba dejarte ir, de cualquier modo.-

-Lo se Jacob, mi lobito favorito.-solo sonrio y yo comence a trazar lineas sobre lo que quedaba descubierto de su abdomen y pecho y besar sus brazos.

Jake sonreia en sueños y de vez en cuando murmuraba mi nombre y me hacia la vampira mas feliz.

Como a eso de las 10:00 am abrieron la puerta de al lado y escuche unas pisadas por el pasillo y tocaron en nuestra puerta. Jake refunfuno y yo sonrei.

-Mmm esta abierto, pasen.- Abrieron timidamente y dudaron cuando vieron los brazos de Jake a mi alrededor...

-Pasen! Jajaja.-

-Ehm, segura?-

-Si chicas, solo es un hombre lobo y una vampira.-dijo Jake y yo lo mordi levemente en el brazo y el grito un poco, pero segun yo no le habia hecho daño.

-Estas bien!?-dijimos tres voces femeninas a su alrededor.

-Si, solo que una vampirilla traviesa me mordio!-me aprete mas contra el y todos reimos. Jake y yo nos sentamos y Sol y Pau se sentaron en la cama con nosotros.

-Tienen hambre?-dije mientras me incorporaba y en ese momento todo sucedio tan rapido! Jake se abalanzo sobre mi, lo senti en mi espalda y gire para tumbarlo en la cama y lanzarme sobre el y besarle el cuello.

-Te gane, pequeno lobito!-dije dejandolo sentarse, pero Sol y Pau nos miraban con ojos como platos.

-Wow! Como hicieron eso!? Fue todo tan rapido!-dijo Sol

-Eh, que? Atacar a este lobo loco?-

-Jum! Ahora estoy loco? Bueno si, loco de amor por una vampira, que se llama Meel. La conocen?-

-Si, eso creo.-dije besandolo. Pau y Sol se miraron y me dijeron

-Meel, nos haces de desayunar? Hmmm queremos ver a Dylan y a Collin.-

-Ah! Si si si! Collin vino a verte a las 8, pero estabas dormida, pero mas te vale que te arregles y le avises rapido, si no quieres que vengan mas lobos por aqui.-

-Ja! Ok, sabes como mi vida ha cambiado desde que se toda esta tonteria de vampiros?-dijo Sol girando los ojos.

-Ah si? Ahora te parece una tonteria verdad nina? Pues no te parecera despues de esto.-dije lanzandome sobre ella, pero la esquive aterrizando sobre mis puntas, pero algo se interpuzo en mi camino y ouch! Como dolio. Cai sobre una pila de libros y me senti mareada, no podia ver nada, ni sentir ni pensar nada. Lo unico que podia escuchar fue la voz de Jacob.

-Mi amor, estas bien? Como te sientes?- no le respondi y se puso aun mas ansioso.

-Por favor! Contesta sino quieres que traiga a Carlisle ahora mismo!-no podia contestar, esto era un dolor insoportable, esto era un dolor increible.

-Estara bien?-dijeron mis amigas ansiosas.

-No lo se, de verdad no lo se.-

A los minutos senti como alguien me cambiaba de ropa y me cargaba para despues depositarme en el asiento trasero de mi Beattle con la cabeza sobre las piernas de alguien. Alguien manejaba a toda velocidad y cuando paro un par de manos ansiosas me cargaban de nuevo para depositarme sobre un sofa.

Durante 10 minutos solo escuche palabras que no entendia, pero despues escuche mi nombre mezclado con palabras mas comunes y decidi poner mas atencion.

-Si, estoy seguro de que nos esta escuchando en este momento.-dijo Carlisle y se podia distinguir una sonrisa y alivio en su voz.

-Mi amor, me escuchas!? Perdon! Te amo!-

-Perdon? De que?- Jake comenzo a llorar agarrandome la mano apretandola como si necesitara el soporte.

-Intente alejarte de Sol, pense que en verdad la atacarias pero no se que paso! No debio lastimarte! Solo queria quitarte de su camino, pero despues ahi estabas tu, en el piso inerte, y todo derrepente se me derrumbo, no sabia que hacer... soy un estupido!-

-Jake, ya! Calmate, aqui estoy! Estamos juntos, y ya eso es lo que importa. Yo se que tu no querias lastimarme, pero como me pudo lastimar de esa forma?-

-Carlisle piensa que todo eso de la imprimacion te hace mas vulnerable a mi...-

-Oh! Osea que mejor no me metere contigo muchachito.-dije intentando sentarme y dos pares de manos me ayudaron.

-Carlisle, estare bien? O que...? no necesito medicinas o terapias?-

-Nope, no hay medicina tan fuerte como para que funcione en ti, y terapias no creo, pero tendras que alimentarte de sangre humana por un buen rato.-

-Pero de quien, como!? No puedo matar a nadie Carlisle no puedo!-

-No pero, sangre de donadores.-

-Ok, pero sera mas dificil seguir con la dieta despues?-

-No lo creo...-

-Esta bien, pero ya estoy hambrienta.-

-Si, ahora vengo.- y desaparecio camino a la cocina.

-Lo siento amor, sabes que no fue mi intencion.-

-Lo se y ven,-dije haciendole un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado en el sillon.- necesito algo en que recargarme.- me beso el cabello y yo me recargue en su pecho y Carlisle llego con una copa entre sus manos y me la dio. Yo bebi rapidamente y el deseo se filtro en mis venas y bebi mas y mas hasta que la copa quedo seca.

-Creo que Meel con sus cambiantes emociones me va a enfermar.-dijo Jasper y yo le sonrei

-Como sigues Meel?- Dijo Sol parandose del sillon de enfrente de la TV.

-Mejor, gracias y ... perdon.-dije avergonzada.

-No importa Meel.-

Toda la tarde paso mas rapido que de lo normal y Jake,Collin y Dylan llegaron y se pararon entre la TV y Pau,Sol y yo y nos dijeron que tendriamos una cita triple. Daren hizo una mueca y desaparecio por la puerta trasera

Alice se ofrecio a arreglarnos y yo no me negue, que caso tenia? Ya me sentia mas fuerte y recuperaba el color en mis mejillas poco a poco.

Alice trabajo sobre mi como si fuera una muneca y yo no me queje. Al terminar me vi en el espejo y estaba hermosa: con un vestido color violeta oscuro, tacones cerrados, cabello moldeado y maquillaje natural.

Al final Seth se nos unio con Kriss.


	13. Capitulo 13:Citas II

CAPITULO 13: Citas II.

Jacob y yo nos fuimos en mi Beattle, Dylan, Sol, Pau, y Collin se fueron en el volvo de Edward y Seth y Kriss se fueron en el carro de Seth.

Llegamos a un sendero y entonces ahi estaba un lago escondido entre los arboles, y alrededor de el un claro simetrico rodeandolo con cientos de diferentes flores. A un lado estaba una tarima de madera con una sala con mesas,una chimenea, una parrilla y un refrigerador y cubriendo la estancia completa estaba callendo a su alrededor un mosquitero blanco atado a un arbol de la punta de arriba. A un lado, habian 4 casas de campana grandes y miles de cosas mas que no fui capaz de distinguir por que la nariz y los ojos me comenzaban a picar.

-Gracias Jacob!- me lance a sus brazos.

-Sabes por que lo hice?-

-Hmmm, no se...-

-Por que te amo! Solo por eso, por que eres la mejor mujer que Dios me pudo haber mandado, que esta imprimacion pudo haber elegido y que yo pude haber conocido.- no sabia que decir, no tenia palabras asi que lo bese, lo bese con todo el sentimiento que pude.

Entramos a la sala y los "hombres" nos "cocinaron" todos comian arrachera mientras Dylan,Kriss y yo solo teniamos una copa de sangre entre las manos y nos mirabamos significatibamente.

Despues de la cena nos quedamos ahi en la sala, pero las chicas humanas ya tenian frio y cada quien se fue a su casa de campana a cambiarse para ponerse algo mas comodo y calientito e instalar todas sus cosas.

Nuestra casa era sencilla, era espaciosa, (tenia que caber Jacob) y era muy calientita. Me quite el vestido y para suplirlo por unos pans gruesos sin molestarme en checar si Jacob ya habia salido de la tienda, y yo supuse que si, ya que escuche que corrian el cierre.

Estaba teniendo problemas con sacarme el vestido, no seria problema romperlo, pero este en verdad me habia gustado. No recordaba haberlo comprado , pero Alice tenia de todo tipo de ropa, para toda occasion.

De pronto senti que bajaban el cierre de mi vestido y unas manos calidas me lo sacaban poco a poco. Gire automaticamente y ahi estaba Jake.

-Lo siento, pero no pude resistir quedarme cuando vi que no te molestaba si estaba aun aqui o no.-dijo Jacob. Automaticamente estire el brazo para agarrar el pans, pero Jake me detubo.

-Te importaria no taparte aun?-

-Por que?-

-Por que me haces esto? Todos aqui ya... Meel ya llevamos 1 año de novios, estamos imprimados!, y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, no te dejare despues de eso!-

-Jake... no es por eso! Tu alma me importa! Ok yo ya no tengo al...-Jake me tapo la boca.

-No digas eso..._**Nunca!**__, _tu y yo sabemos que la tienes, y de que hablas sobre mi alma, esto no es nada malo!, de que hablas!-

-Sobre...- no continue, con que cara le diria? Hasta que nos casemos, que!? Era tan romantica... habia leido tantas historias de amor...

-Meel... te refieres que no te tendre en ese sentido hasta que nos casemos?-dijo buscando mi mirada, pero yo no lo queria voltear a ver, me daba pena, que pensaria de mi?

-S-si.-lo solte como pude.

-Ok Meel, volteame a ver,-se hinco ante mi y tomo mi mano abriendo una caja de terciopelo y sacando un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante en medio- Meel quieres ser mi esposa, la mujer a la que amare por toda la eternidad, con la que compartire todo, la que me haga feliz y tal vez la madre de mis hijos?-dijo esto deslizando el anillo en mi dedo y besandolo.

-J-Jake! Si te amo,te amo, te amo,te amo, te amo,te amo, te amo,te amo, te amo,te amo, y mil veces **te amo!**-

-Te amo mas,-dijo simplemente parandose y cargandome...

Comenzo a besarme con urgencia y murmuro _mi futura esposa_ y me hizo estremecer y en eso gritaron nuestros nombres. Jake gruno y yo solo rei y termine de arreglarme.

Salimos de la tienda tomados de la mano y todos estaban sentados al rededor de una fogata.

-Meel, no tienes nada importante que decirnos?-dijo Kriss con tono jugueton.

-Eh, mmm si, pero...-dije sin saber que decir mirando a Jake.

-Quieres que lo diga yo?-dijo acariciando mis labios.

-Van a ser papas!-dijo Sol y ante la mencion de esa palabra me puse triste y solo queria entrar de nuevo a la tienda. Pero Jake me detuvo y susurro.

-Nada es imposible amor.- me reconforto y gire para dar la cara de nuevo, pero note que Kriss me miraba con comprension en los ojos.

-Meel, sabes que por algo pasa la imprimacion, y sabes que es en parte para crear lobos mas fuertes, tal vez nuestros genes mezclados hagan seres mas fuertes.-dijo Kriss muy segura y calmada.-Ademas, nos iban a decir algo!-

-Nos vamos a casar!-dijo Jake salvandome de decirlo y recibiendo unas cuantas miradas asombradas. Cuatro rapidas siluetas corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron todos a la vez. Y dos mas lentas corrieron y me abrazaron despues. Todo el ambiente se lleno de muchos_ Felicidades ._

-Jake, me da mucho gusto que por fin encontraras a la mujer de tu vida,que te acompanara por siempre, por que te lo mereces, te mereces ser muy feliz.-dijo Seth abrazando a Jacob, mientras yo sujetaba aun su mano.

La noche fue tranquila, estuvimos sentados al rededor de una fogata, cantabamos canciones de amor, y despues de un rato Jake nos incorporo guiandome al lago que estaba en medio de todo.

-Meel, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo muy serio y yo confundida le conteste.

-Si, la que quieras.-dije frunciendo el ceno.

-Por que, solo dime por que... me haces tan FELIZ!-dijo lo ultimo cargandome y dandome vueltas en el aire. Yo solo me rei fuertemente hasta que me bajo.

Aun riendome dije-Por que es solo un reflejo de lo que tu me haces sentir.- para despues besarlo hasta cansarme.


	14. Capitulo 14:Yo te voy a amar

CAPITULO 14: Yo te voy a amar.

Mis amigas humanas fueron las primeras en despedirse y meterse a sus tiendas seguidas por Collin y Dylan respectivamente. Despues Seth y Kriss se metieron a sus tiendas y solo quedamos Jake y yo, sentados enfrente de una gran fogata, frente a un hermoso lago, sentados entre hermosas flores y enmedio del bosque. Jake me abrazo mas fuerte y comenzo a susurrar en mi oido mientras el cielo se iba aclarando.

-Un dia, un comienzo, un mismo pensamiento, un loco corazon que esta hecho de terciopelo, tantas canciones que te he dedicado y esque todos son poetas cuando estan enamorados ,tantos latidos que laten tan deprisa,-dijo y decidi contestarle

.-Tanta alegria que no cabe en mi sonrisa,-

-Y esque si te vas mi mundo no me lo imagino, dejas migajitas para seguir tu camino

-Te amo tanto, ya no se ni que decir y te dejare de amar hasta que deje de existir, olvida el tiempo, deja que los dias pasen y escucha el sentimiento que de mi corazon nace.-

-Veo tu imagen, ya comienzo a extranarte y a querer besar, tu boquita de chocolate. Adoro tus enojos, tus celos, hasta tus bromas, pero adoro mas como dejas en mi tu aroma.-dijo moviendo algo en mi interior

-Daria la mitad de mi, por tenerte aqui, pues la otra mitad de mi vida ya es parte de ti.-

-Me enamore, desde que me viste, por que existe el amor? Por que tu existes.-

-Dos razones para agradecerte es todo lo que tengo, por quererme y por que por tus besos me mantengo, sonriente entre la gente, diferente yo te vi, mi presente fue exelente cuando yo te conoci. Mi pasado no fue bueno me tumbaron, mil barreras, mi futuro sera contigo siempre y cuando tu lo quieras.-

-Sere tu abrigo en el frio, tu calor en invierno, mi razon eres tu, mi vida nuestro amor eterno. Sere la fuerza contra tus problemas para que aguantes, cuando caigas sere la mano para que te levantes. Sere tu apoyo, tu amor o lo que se te antoje sere esa alegria cuando tu te enojes, sere tu sonrisa en tristeza, tu calma en tempestad. Felicidad es lo que trajiste a mi mundo y ahora por los caminos de tu amor abundo.-

-Un segundo ocupe para que me gustaras, una hora para platicar de nuestras tragedias, una semana para que a mi vida entraras y para amarnos nos queda una vida y media. Si siente un frio tu corazon, sere tu abrigo, tu ilusion, hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar... Prometo no fallarte, eres todo lo que quise en mis momentos de nostalgia, tu nunca te fuiste.-

-Sonrio solo cuando esta tu presencia, tu letra con la mia, creeme no es coincidencia. Tienes mi apoyo y tienes mi confianza, vamos en un camino donde nadie nos alcanza. Puedo ser tu pareja y a la vez tu amigo, cuando te sientas sola yo puedo ser ese abrigo.-

-Podemos estar lejos, nuestro amor no va a descuidarse, el punto no es entenderse, el punto es aceptarse. Si tu no estas, mi respirar se muere, cuando estes triste, recuerda que alguien te quiere.-

-De mi parte te dare todo lo que pueda darte, sere tu confidente si tu quieres desahogarte, tu eres la historia, yo el poeta que la narra, yo soy tu bebe y tu eres mi chaparra.-

-Si mi mundo esta gris, tu eres mi consuelo, tu eres la persona que me hace pisar el cielo. Llegaste, llenaste mi mundo de color, te entregue mi sentimiento mas profundo en una flor, me aceptaste, acabaste con todo el dolor, me ensenaste lo que significa la palabra amor...-

-Enamorarme es tu virtud, me enamora tu actitud.-

-En mis venas no corre sangre, en mis venas corres tu, y no puedo explicar esto, perdon si no lo demuestro, pero juro ante Dios, que te amo, y soy honesta.-

-Amor mio, a tu lado yo sonrio, mi corazon cubre a tu corazon si es que siente frio. Con un beso, me haces llegar al universo, con un abrazo, las estrellas alcanzo. Todo el dia desde el comienzo te pienso, con cada paso te amo mas y no me canso, vivamos el presente, olvidemos el pasado.-

-Cada dia te amo mas, pues nunca es demasiado-dije sinceramente.

-Podemos discutir, por que a veces no te llame, eres tan perfecta, que no hay quien se te compare. Y aunque me haces sufrir, tambien haces que te ame, princesa tu y yo... hasta que la muerte nos separe.-

-Yo te voy a amar...-dije sintiendome la mujer mas feliz

-Yo te voy a amar...-dijo Jake con una sonrisa para despues besarme.

Jake parecia cansado, asi que me pare y lo ayude a pararse y entramos en la tienda. Me cambie a una pijama, pero Jake ya me habia aventado a los sleeping.

-Jake,dejame cambiarme.-dije por que no me dejaba pararme.

-Para que ? No duermes.-

-Pero me tengo que cambiar.-

-Tal vez no quiero que te cambies.-dijo enredando sus brazos en mi cintura apretandome contra el y comenzandome a besar. Cada roze de sus manos me quemaba, pero ahora no tenia escapatoria, no me podia alejar de el, asi que no luche ya, que caso tenia?

Despues de un rato decidi hacerlo dormir.

-Jake, deberias dormir, ya esta amaneciendo.-

-No quiero dormir.-

-Tienes que dormir Jake, asi que ya.-

-Para que dormir si te tengo aqui?-dijo mientras me apretaba una pierna haciendome cosquillas.

-Si, pero tenemos toda la eternidad para esto. Ahora duerme.-dije alejandome un poco de el, pero el me arrastro de regreso, pero se dio por vencido.

-Esta bien, tratare dormir, pero no te apartes de mi, si?-dijo besandome la frente.

-No tengo la intension.-

Mientras sonaba, Jake murmuro unas cuantas cosas entre ellas: _Meel,el amor de mi vida, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos. _Jacob me hizo sentir dichoza, plena...

Un par de horas mas tarde llamaron afuera de la tienda y yo intente safarme de los brazos de Jake para abrir el cierre, pero el inconcientemente me apreto mas contra el dejandome sin aire. Lo sacudi un poco por el hombro.

-Jake, Jake, despierta, ya es hora.-

-Se nota que ya te estas tomando muy enserio lo de futura esposa, antes me dejabas dormir todo lo que yo quisiera.-dijo sarcasticamente mientras se ponia de pie y comenzaba a cambiarse.

Su espalda sin camisa era todo un espectaculo y esos musculos en su pecho...

-Ahora entiendes lo que yo siento cuando te veo?-dijo Jake poniendose una camisa y yo corri para impedirlo y cuando lo hice sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se centraron en mi figura, fue ahi cuando recorde que aun no me habia puesto blusa. Asi que fui rapidamente a mi maleta a buscar algo para ponerme.

Encontre unos Jeans, y una blusa azul marino(mi color favorito). Me puse los Jeans, pero Jacob no me dejo ponerme la blusa, voltee a verlo, pero antes de ver nada ya tenia sus labios en los mios. Separe mis labios de los suyos para susurrarle.

-Nos estan esperando.- hizo una cara de descontento pero me dejo cambiarme.

Cuando salimos todos nos miraban tiernamente. Se lo que veian: una pareja recien comprometida y locamente enamorados.

Habian hecho planes de ir a caminar por la zona y Jake y yo nos unimos. Recorrimos el perimetro y todo era igual de hermoso. El dia era calido, los pajarillos estaban escondidos, pero las ardillas brincaban de rama a rama.

Por el camino Jake arranco una lila y me la dio. Yo le sonrei y el apreto mas su brazo en torno a mi cintura.


	15. Capitulo 15:De excurcion

CAPITULO 15: De excurcion.

Llego un momento en el que me habia cansado(psicologicamente) y Jacob entro en fase y me hizo la senal de que me subiera a su espalda y asi lo hice, me acoste y enrede mis manos entre su pelaje y comenzo a correr. Estar en su espalda mientras corria solo se igualaba a la sensacion de estar entre sus brazos, pero era algo mas, sentia su adrenalina, era como si estuvieramos aun mas conectados.

Seth y Collin lo imitaron y Dylan puso a Sol en su espalda y todos nos siguieron. Llegamos al campamento demasiado rapido.

-Jake, nadie te puede amar mas que yo.-dije undiendo mi cara en su pelaje. El solo sacudio la cabeza y sabia lo que hubiera dicho -No, pero yo te amo mas, cierto?- asintio y yo me baje de su espalda, ya que se habia parado y yo bese su nariz y el me lamio la cara.

-Oh,Jake!-dije riendome. El solo aullo y esbozo su sonrisa lobuna. Se adentro en los arboles y segundos despues llego en forma humana y con su ropa de antes. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta mi para abrazarme, pero me agarro distraida y caimos al suelo los dos. Reimos hasta que nos dolia el estomago y todos los demas rieron tambien. Me ofreci para hoy hacerles de comer yo y nadie se nego.

Llegue a la parrilla y puse carne de hamburguesas. Kriss,Sol y Pau llegaron minutos despues para ayudarme a cocinar. La comida estuvo lista muy rapido, claro! Con dos vampiras y dos humanas, era obvio.

Nos sentamos en la sala y los "humanos"comieron y los vampiros solo platicabamos. Senti curiosidad de probar un pedazo de hamburguesa, asi que lo tome del plato de Jake y lo mordi, el me miro con cara de "que te sucede? Te has vuelto loca?". No era desagradable, pero no era algo que me gustara, era muy dificil de tragar. Hice una mueca y todos rieron.

-No...no es tan malo.-dije como conclusion.

-Si, pero no es algo apetecible.-dijeron Kriss y Dylan al unisono y los tres reimos.

-Hey chicos! Que les parece si nos metemos al lago,huh!?-dijo Seth animado.

-No hay ningun animal ni nada?-dijo Sol insegura.

-Nope, Collin y yo revisamos el area y nada, asi que, que dicen?-

-Pues, en verdad me gustaria, pero no traje traje de baño.-

-No, pero Alice nos metio uno a cada quien en las maletas.-

-Wow! Enserio!?-

-Aja.-

-Ok, entonces yo digo si, claro si Jake viene.- Jacob solo asintio y todos fueron aceptando.

-Entonces a las 4 nos vemos ahi, va?-dije jalando a Jake para sacarlo de ahi.

-Ya esta.-

Jake y yo fuimos a la tienda y buscamos nuestros trajes de baño y ahi estaba el mio: negro con plateado de dos piezas. Estaba hermoso, pero dejaba mucho al descubierto. Se lo ensene a Jake y solo entrecerro los ojos pero dijo.

-Pontelo, quiero vertelo.-

-Ok, pero mmm, salte o no me veas.-

-Cambiate, no voy a voltear.- y asi lo hizo, me cambie y el no me volteo a ver, pero al abrochar la parte de atras se me dificulto y decidi pedirle ayuda.

-Mmm, Jake me ayudas?-

-Aja.-dijo volteando y al verme en el traje abrio los ojos como platos.

-Tan fea me veo?-dije apenada, sabia que este traje no era mi tipo.

-No, es solo que... Meel, te ves sexy.-dijo examinandome. Yo me senti cohibida y agarre la toalla para taparme, y el me la quito.

-Te ves hermosa, confia en mi.-no pude hacer otra cosa mas que confiar. El se puso su traje gris. Y salimos juntos al lago.

Todavia no habia nadie, asi que nos metimos y el agua estaba calientita, la sensacion contra mi piel era algo nuevo pero agradable, algo asi como las manos de Jake. Pensar en el me hizo querer abrazarlo, di media vuelta para buscarlo, pero no estaba por ningun lado.

-Yeik?-dije en mi voz de nina chiquita y en ese momento algo se aferro a mi tobillo y me sumergio, abri los ojos, pero no veia que me estaba jalando hasta que me agarro de la cintura y pude ver a Jacob con su sonrisa traviesa, yo solo sonrei y el me beso. Besarlo abajo del agua era algo hermoso, el agua estaba a su temperatura y todo lo que podia sentir era _Jacob, _todo mi cuerpo sentia a Jacob de pies a cabeza. No necesitaba el aire, pero el si, asi que salimos y ya estaban todos ahi.

-Chicos! No los veiamos por ningun lado!-dijo Pau.

-Ja! Esque estabamos teniendo un problema con el monstruo de las profundidades, verdad?-dijo Jake y me senti apenada.

-Si, algo asi.-dije sonriendo y levantando la ceja.

Todos se metieron y nadamos. Jake y yo nos separamos unos cuantos minutos del grupo y nadamos hasta la orilla mas lejana, pero descubrimos que no se acababa ahi, que seguia por un tunel, adentrandonos mas en el bosque, decidimos seguir nadando hasta donde llegara. Esto era hermoso, Jake y yo a medio bosque, rodeados de plantas y animales, en un lago como Jake...

Vimos el crepusculo y Kriss propuso brindar por habernos comprometido, yo acepte, por que eso era algo que en verdad queria celebrar.

-Meel, aun no puedo creer que aceptaras casarte conmigo, no se que hice para merecerte.- dijo Jake mirandome incredulamente.

-Me mereces por el simple hecho de ser Jacob Black, el hombre de mi vida, al que elegi para vivir toda la eternidad con el.- me abrazo y murmuro en la parte de atras de mi cuello.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.-

-Es un placer.-dije abrazandolo mas fuerte.

Estar con Jacob es lo que mas deseaba en la vida, lo sentia, pero habia algo... Seguia abrazandolo cuando me acorde, que debia decirle algo.

-Jake, necesito decirte algo muy importante...-dije seriamente con los ojos cerrados aun cuando me hizo ligeramente para atras para examinar mi rostro, desconcertado por mi tono de voz.

-Meel, que paso? Me estas asustando!-

-Jake...-


	16. Capitulo 16:Confusion

CAPITULO 16: Confusion.

-Jake...-dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Dimelo, lo que sea.-

-Sabes que en verdad no querras escuchar lo que sea.-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Es... tan malo?-

-No lo se Jake... no lo se.- me abrazo fuertemente y suspiro en mi cabello.

-Dimelo... ahora, lo que sea estoy preparado,pero solo dime algo...no me dejaras, cierto? Seguiremos juntos, pase lo que pase, asi es,no?-Jake... mi Jake, cuanto lo habia hecho sufrir... Me hice para atras abriendo los ojos y viendo los suyos ansiosos.

-Jacob Black, tu y yo quedamos en algo no?-dije mostrandole el anillo.-Pero, si hay algo que me inquieta...-mi voz quedo inconclusa en el aire.

-Que es Meel?-

-Jake, prometeme que me escucharas y que me dejaras explicartelo.-sujeto mi cara en sus manos viendome intensamente a los ojos.

-Te-Lo-prometo.-dijo antes de besar mi nariz. No, definitivamente no se lo merecia...

-Jake, es solo que... no se como decirtelo, pero Daren,-al pronunciar su nombre su rostro se crispo en dolor- no lo se, me mira diferente y yo no se que siento al respecto, estoy confundida.-dije con las manos en la cara avergonzada y sollozando.

-Gracias.-dijo Jacob lo que me hizo explotar, yo le decia que estaba confundida respecto a mis sentimientos hacia un vampiro y el me decia **gracias!**

-Que!? Jake estas...-me silencio con un beso, me conocia tan bien que sabia que con solo palabras no seria suficiente callarme. Dejo de besarme y me contesto.

-Gracias por serme honesta. Yo, ya sabia que algo pasaba con el... lo note Meel, crees que no te conosco!?, ademas Edward ya me lo habia advertido, habia leido sus pensamientos y habia notado que el sentia algo por ti, pero lo que no me pudo decir fue que tan fuerte...-dijo con voz contenida, otra vez sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Jake, te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Lo que quieras.-

-Por favor, no me dejes ir, aunque te diga que ya no te amo(que no pasara),no me dejes escapar, quiero estar contigo siempre, hazme tu esclava, prometeme que haras lo necesario para mantenerme a tu lado, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste.-dije agarrando sus manos y apretandolas lo mas que pude.

-No puedo hacer eso, que caso tendria todo si tu ya no me amaras, cual seria mi razon de seguir viviendo si no tu, no podria tenerte esclavizada viendote morir de amor. Lo ultimo que le pediria a la vida antes de irme, seria que tu fueras feliz, y asi, como un gran guerrero partir, dejando a la mujer de mis sueños ser feliz...-

-Jake, te lo pido antes de que todo esto se me salga de las manos... no se como vaya a terminar esto, lo unico que se y que quiero que tu lo recuerdes toda tu existencia es que te amo, que nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y que lo seguire haciendo hasta que deje de respirar...-

-Y yo te prometo que siempre has estado en mi mente y corazon desde que te conoci, y que lo estaras hasta mi final Meel, te amo... mas de lo que tengo derecho.-

-Tu tienes derecho de amar lo que es tuyo.-

-Pero no lo que no es seguro que tenga al despertar.-abri la boca, pero la cerre, ya que para esto ni yo tenia respuesta.

-Jake, una vez que hable con Alice y Daren, todo volvera a la normalidad.-

-Si, o tal vez todo cambie.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No pienses en eso Jake, hay que disfrutar lo que tenemos.- apenas habia dicho eso y ya estaba en sus brazos corriendo hacia la tienda...

Si todo salia mal, extranaria tanto a este lobo que me volvia loca, estos labios que me habian recibido, que me habian besado y consolado, estos brazos que me hacian sentir segura, estas manos... y al dueno de estos hermosos ojos obscuros que me veian con tanto amor apesar de haberlo herido tanto...

-Jake, te amo, mas que nada-

-Te amo mas.. siempre seras mi nina... mi Meel...-

-Si Jake, siempre lo sere, sabes? Ya quiero terminar con todo esto, ahora mismo hablare con Daren y Alice. Vuelvo al anochecer.- el solo me beso, como si fuera el ultimo beso, nuestros ultimos segundos juntos... y tal vez los eran.

-Te amo.- susurramos al mismo tiempo. Sali de la tienda,y comence a correr, era mas rapido que mi auto, ademas queria pensar todo.

Por que me pasaba esto a mi? Por que a unos meses de convertirme en Meel Black Cullen me pasaba esto!? Eso de la felicidad prohibida, ya lo empezaba a creer demasiado, tal vez ese era mi destino, ir en busca de la felicidad para nunca encontrarla y solo ir hiriendo gente por mi camino.

De aqui ya podia ver la casa de los Cullen. Entre y sin molestarme en buscar solo rastree el olor de Alice y me fui a su habitacion. Ahi estaba, esperandome.

-Alice, sabes por que estoy aqui, ayudame! Que ves que haga!? Quien es el correcto!?-

-No lo se Meel, tu futuro cambia...demasiado rapido, un dia te vi vestida de novia,-la mencion de eso hizo que me doliera el corazon- y al otro te veo con Daren y despues sola...-tal vez eso es lo que merecia...

-Ayudame!?-

-No puedo, debes de tomar primero una decision para que yo lo pueda ver Meel, pero haras lo correcto, yo lo se, confio en ti.-

-Gracias Alice.-

Baje las escaleras derrotada, estaba mas confundida que nunca, pero solo habia una opcion... hablar con Daren. Senti una mirada en mi espalda al estar frente a la puerta de la entrada apunto de irme y voltee y ... ahi estaba el, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supe mi destino, no necesite decir nada, solo mirarlo a los ojos, mi destino estaba claro...


	17. Capitulo 17:Destino

CAPITULO 17: Destino.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supe mi destino, no necesite decir nada, solo mirarlo a los ojos, mi destino estaba claro...

Sin decir nada sali de ahi, corri de nuevo al campamento, ahora sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, hablaria con Jacob y despues con Daren, seria honesta con los dos. No podia hacer otra cosa, ya sabia quien era el amor de mi vida, no se que pensarian los demas, pero ahora ya todo me daba igual.

Llegue al campamento sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y vi a Jacob. Estaba arreglado formalmente, lo que me sorprendio. Este chico era impredecible. Tal vez habia encontrado otra imprimacion. Se acerco a mi y me tomo una mano.

-Meel, cualquiera que sea tu eleccion, quiero que cenes conmigo, tal vez nuestra ultima cena.-

-Si, claro Jacob.-dije sonriendo, pero podia ver que se sentia extranado de que lo llamara asi y no Jake.

Me abrazo y yo le devolvi el abrazo, en ese momento mi celular vibro y lo vi, era Alice, claro ella ya habia visto todo. Conteste y solo escuche:

-Felicidades Meel! El es un buen tipo! Sabia que lo harias, aunque parezca extraño, desde que los vi supe que eran el uno para el otro.-dijo Alice.

-Alice, gracias yo solo se que... lo amo.- por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jacob crispaba la cara con dolor.

-Si, lo se-

-Alice, tengo que cortar.-

-Ok, te espero de vuelta, espero que pronto.-

-Aja!-y colgue.

-Meel, te veo a las 8:00 en nuestro claro, tus cosas estan con Kriss, intercambiamos tiendas.-

-Ok Jacob,gracias... por todo.-dije sinceramente.

-Te amo.-

-Lo se...- y suspire. Me di la vuelta caminando a la tienda de Kriss. Cuando entre ella me miro y me abrazo.

-Lo que hayas elegido, se que hiciste lo correcto hermanita.-

-Si Kriss, pero no deja de doler.-

-Meel, por que? Tu eras tan feliz con el...-

-Shhh. Kriss...-

-Tienes razon, ademas es tu eternidad...-

Kriss me ayudo a arreglarme, en todo el tiempo no volvimos a decir nada, hasta que iba a salir de la tienda.

-Meel, suerte y cualquiera que sea tu decision, no lo lastimes...-

-Gracias.-fue lo unico que dije, alguien debia salir lastimado esta noche...

Llegue al claro y ahi estaba una mesa con dos sillas y velas. Enmedio del claro, nuestro claro, en el que nos vimos por primera vez, en el que alguna vez nos habiamos enamorado, en el que juramos que nada nos separaria... y hoy aqui estaba yo... a punto de confesar mi destino.

Salio de entre los arboles y me miro con nostalgia. Camino hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir y entre mi pelo murmuro.

-Meel, te amo... lo suficiente como para desear lo mejor para ti.-levanto la cabeza y me retiro la silla para que me sentara y despues el hacer lo mismo.

-Jake, perdon por no esperar mas, pero esque ya no soporto esto.-dije desesperada.-Jake, gracias por todos los momentos, por todos los te amos, por todo lo que me hiciste sentir, gracias por aceptarme, gracias por estar ahi cuando te necesitaba, por luchar por mi,por todos los recuerdos hermosos que me dejas y... por esta historia... que hoy...quiero continuar.-dije con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos. Su rostro de ser el mas triste y muerto que habia visto en toda mi vida, se torno al mas confuso.

-La quieres continuar? Conmigo!?-dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Si Jake, ahora se cual es mi destino... y se llama Jacob Black. Te elijo a ti, siempre has sido tu,-dije sonriendole.-solo cuando estuve apunto de perderte comprendi que no podia vivir sin ti, que cada respiro sin ti dolia. Solo basto estar lejos de ti y mirarlo a los ojos para saber que el nunca me haria sentir lo que contigo sentia, no causaria lo que tu causabas, sin ti la vida no tenia sentido... tu eres mi destino. Cuando te volvi a ver me faltaba el aire, de solo pensar la vida sin ti me siento debil, sin ganas de vivir. Tu eres la razon por la que yo vivo... Jake, soy tan egoista como para pedirte otra oportunidad...el problema es que me la quieras dar - me senti insegura, pero si no me la daba tenia sus razones.

-Eso no se pregunta... tu eres el amor de mi vida Meel, me faltan las palabras, pero no puedo ni pensar... te amo!-

-Yo tambien te amo Jake, perdon... por todo el daño que te he hecho en este anio.-

-No sabes cuanto llore mientras no estabas,pensando si regresarias o simplemente te dejaria de ver... pero Seth ahi estuvo...apoyandome y dandome aliento.- escuchamos unas pisadas detras de nosotros y esperamos a que saliera Seth.

-Una copa de sangre y costillas a la BBQ?- dijo dejando una charola enfrente de nosotros. Estaba vestido como un mesero... se veia tan chistoso!

-Ja! Seth!-dije riendome pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos. En menos de un segundo salio Kriss vestida de la misma manera.

-Meel, sabia que harias lo correcto.-dijo Kriss emocionada.

-Uy si! Por eso pensabas que me quedaria con Daren!-

-No me juzques por pensar que harias algo inesperado, al fin y al cabo, no soy Alice.-

-No, ni siquiera ella sabia lo que haria.-

-Ups! Si que estabas confundida.-

-Pero ya! Estoy aqui con Jacob, haciendo lo correcto...a poco tiempo de casarnos.-dije tomando la mano de Jake sobre la mesa y mirandolo a la cara con su sonrisa hermosa.

-Si, lo se... tenemos que hablar sobre eso tambien.-dijo preocupado y vi como Kriss le guino el ojo... que se traian entre manos estos dos... Seth y Kriss se fueron rapidamente.

-Meel, se que sobre tu vestido de novia te gustaria hablarlo con Alice, pero no pude evitar buscar vestidos en la internet y... vi unos hermosos.-dijo avergonzado.

-Jake! Usare el que mas te guste. Tu me ayudaras a escogerlo.-dije sonriendole.

-Ok, y sobre el lugar de la boda... Alice, Kriss y yo estabamos pensando que tal vez te gustaria en La Push, en la playa y en el bosque a la vez.-

-Si!, oh Jake! Como supiste!? Ja! Creo que me conoces mas de lo que yo te doi credito.-dije asombrada.

-Por fin lo reconoces,-dijo haciendo una senal de agradecimiento al cielo.-Bueno, que te parece si "cenamos".-hizo un gesto al enfatizar esa palabra.

-Ok, "cenemos".-solo le sonrei y tome la copa y el empezo a comer sus costillas.

Al llegar con los Cullen todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, el lugar oficial de las juntas, seguramente Alice les habia advertido que teniamos una noticia para darles. Al vernos entrar varias expresiones cruzaron por sus caras. Edward nos vio con sospecha, Alice nos hizo un gesto de complicidad, Carlisle y Esme nos miraron con ternura y sonrieron, Emmett sonrio torcidamente y me guino el ojo, Rose me sonrio pero le puso los ojos en blanco a Jacob. Kriss se paro atras de la silla de Alice y se puso a esperar ansiosa, Dylan, Sol, Seth, Collin& Pau tomaron su lugary todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi. Tome la mano de Jake fuertemente y me aclare la garganta.

-Bueno, antes que nada, donde esta Daren?-dije buscando con la mirada, y depronto ahi estaba, parado en la puerta trasera con su cabello despeinado y viendose perfecto, pero no la clase de perfeccion que yo amo, pense y Edward levanto la ceja y luego rio.


	18. Capitulo 18:Lo siento

CAPITULO 18: Lo siento...

-Aqui estoy Meel.-dijo con cara de no saber que hacer, si reir o ponerse triste, pero lo supo en cuanto vio las manos de Jake y las mias entrelazadas. Su cara no reflejo nada, solo seriedad pero durante medio segundo las comisuras de sus labios se cayeron haciendo una mueca desolada.

-Familia, Daren... quiero que sepan que yo ya elegi y... Jake y yo nos casaremos.-dije con la frente en alto, esa habia sido mi eleccion, y habia pensado en las consecuencias, en el corazon que estaba asimilando la perdida, que en unos segundos iba a entender que habia perdido algo que quizas nunca le correspondio, yo nunca le prometi nada, el siempre supo que mi corazon, mi "alma" y mi destino ya tenian dueno... y se llamaba Jacob Black. Yo nunca le menti, el me conocio estando con el, el vio lo enamorada que estaba, y tambien vio cuanto me confundia su forma de ser conmigo. Pero habian momentos en los que no sabia que sentir, sabia que amaba a Jake, pero algo habia en mi interior, algo que... me confundia y no me dejaba empaz, por mas que intentara dejarlo a un lado ahi estaba como si tuviera vida propia, mezclando mis pensamientos y volviendo mi vista gris...

Todo habia pasado ya, los Cullen se habian avalanzado sobre Jake y sobre mi, impidiendo que viera la reaccion de Daren. Edward se acerco a abrazarme.

-Meel, el esta bien, el sabe que tu siempre has amado a Jake... siempre lo supo, pero aun asi no le importo arriesgarse, luchar y sufrir por ti... el en verdad te ama,-con eso solo me hizo sentir un monstruo.-y por eso quiere que seas feliz.-dijo acariciandome el pelo.

-Edward tienes que convencerlo de que me escuche, por favor, yo quiero que el sea feliz.-dije levantando la ceja ansiosamente.

-El te escuchara, y se que algun dia alguien llegara para el, entonces... seran felices.-dijo pagado de si mismo.

-Si Ed, el problema es que el quiera esperar.-dije desesperada.

-Y tu crees que el es capaz de ir a Volterra para que lo maten por ti?-dijo en tono burlezco, asi que yo le pague con la misma moneda.

-Tu hiciste eso, o acaso ya no lo recuerdas?-dije retandolo, en ese momento Emmett, Japer, Alice y Rose se carcajearon y eso sirvio para distraer a Jake y a Edward para ir con Daren.

Camine hacia el y el estaba esperandome con una sonrisa.

-Daren...-

-Esta bien Meel, el es un buen tipo, y se que lo amas, que siempre lo has hecho...el sabe hacerte feliz, cosa que yo no he aprendido... ni aprendere.-

-Daren... esta bien, hay alguien ahi afuera...esperandote,que te ame, y que te haga feliz... no tienes que aprender nada, simplemente amar...-dije todo esto sin nisiquiera pensarlo, las palabras salian solas de mi boca, tenian su propia energia...

-Meel, gracias, yo lo se, yo lo se.-dijo abrazandome.-felicidades... te amo.-suspire profundamente.

-Lo se Daren... gracias y... lo siento.-dije bajando la mirada. Puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levanto mu rostro haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo sientes? Por que te disculpas? Por no poderme amar? Por amar a Jacob Black, el hombre de tu existencia? Por que!? No tienes nada de que disculparte, simplemente es el destino... otra vez. Meel yo sabia que esto pasaria,-dijo tomando aire para pensar con claridad.-cuando te vi aqui hace unos dias y derepente saliste corriendo sin decir nada... sabia que lo habias elejido a el... que nunca hubo una posibilidad, el era tu vida!, sin el nada valdria la pena, y te entiendo por que es la misma forma en la que yo te amo.-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias... por entenderlo todo, por amarme aun cuando yo no puedo darte nada, solo una amistad... pero te prometo que aqui estare para apoyarte, para lo que quieras, te lo prometo.-dije para despues abrazarlo.

-Gracias Meel, es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, necesitaba saber que podria venir a verte aun cuando estuvieras casada y tuvieras hijos, verte ser feliz... aun que sea con el, solo de esa forma puedo ser feliz ahora.-

-Daren, tu y yo sabemos que algun dia llegara la mujer perfecta para ti.-

-No Meel, solo llega una vez, pero no me escojio a mi.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No, ella no soy yo. Por que no te fijaste en alguna de las Denali, ellas... si son hermosas.-dije sinceramente.

-Kate e Irina... no son lo mio, son hermosas sin duda, pero no son lo que yo busco.-

-Y que hay de Tanya?-dije esperanzada.

-Ella... a ella no la conozco.-dijo con el ceno fruncido.-pero no creo que sea nada que no haya visto ya.-

-Pues... no lo se Daren, pero seras feliz, eres un buen chico... te quiero.-

-Ojala eso fuera suficiente, pero por lo menos me quedo con ese recuerdo de ti, solo con esto.-dijo tocando mi mejilla.-de esta forma te recordare hasta que te vuelva a ver... o tal vez por siempre, tal vez cuando te vuelva a ver estes embarazada y eso me rompa el corazon.-dijo sin dejar de sonreir. Sabia el trabajo que le costaba.

-Te...Te iras?-fue lo unico que pude decir, ya que el futuro era incierto... tal vez quedara embarazada, tal vez no, tal vez... solo sabia una cosa a todo esto: Habian miles de posibilidades, pero todas ellas incluian a Jake.

-Si, tal vez venga para la boda de Edward y para la tuya si soy requerido.-

-Sabes que si, pero a donde iras?-dije confundida.

-No lo se, tal vez a viajar por todo el mundo y encontrar a esa "mujer perfecta" de la que tanto me hablas.-dijo con esperanza.

-Suerte, te deseo que encuentres el amor... pronto.-dije dirigiendole una sonrisa.

-Adios Meel, siempre estaras en mi memoria, vaya a donde vaya.-dijo abrazandome.

-Adios, tu tambien lo estaras por que he aprendido mucho de ti.-dije devolviendole el abrazo, para despues verlo irse y desaparecer entre los arboles.

Si todo fuera diferente, si Jake hubiera encontrado antes de mi el amor, si Daren hubiera venido antes... si todo fuera normal... vampiros con vampiros... licantropos con humanos, o con licantropas? Nisiquiera sabia lo que "normal" significaba, pero si todo fuera normal, Daren y yo estariamos juntos...

_Y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi..._


	19. Capitulo 19: Causa y efecto

CAPITULO 19: Causa y efecto.

Habia pasado una semana desde que Daren se fue. Jake y yo esa noche fuimos a casa a "cenar" como cualquier otra noche... de vuelta a la realidad.

Alice, Kriss y yo estabamos terminando con los preparativos para la boda de Bella. Seria perfecta, y yo estaba mas feliz que ella por su boda, ellos se merecian estar juntos. Su amor era grandioso... ademas Edward ademas de ser mi hermano era mi mejor amigo.

-Meel! Me escuchas?-dijo Kriss poniendose frente a mi, su rostro angelical me saco de mi esnsonacion.

-Eh.. si Kriss, que me decias?-dije, ella solo rodo los ojos.

-Que que tal este? El azul marino es el color que mejor te va y este vestido esta hermoso...-siguio hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba, me habia perdido en mis pensamientos otra vez. Cuando dejo de hablar y supongo que esperaba mi respuesta fue cuando me limite a decir.

-Si, ese... es perfecto. Hmmm me lo llevare.-dije sin poner mucha atencion, el vestido era hermoso. Azul marino con pequeñas piedras en el escote, era estilo griego con caida pesada, lucia como una cascada.

-Meel, en que piensas?-me dijo Alice.

-En... como quedo todo.-dije sabiendo que me entenderia.

-No, estas segura?-me dijo con voz temblorosa, era la primera vez que veia a Alice asi.-Pero todo termino bien, no?-

-Alice, uf! Amo a Jake, no es eso a lo que me refiero... soy tan feliz!-dije sonriendo y descifrando mis sentimientos.-pero esto aun no termina Alicita, no aun.-Alice me miro con un raro matiz en su mirada. Tal vez estaba curiosa, pero ya lo veria.

-Bueno Meel, pero mejor deberias llevar otro color de vestido, todos los tuyos son azules!-dijo Alice cambiando el tema, sabia que no le gustaba sentirse fuera del tema.-Deberias llevar este color champagne.-

-Alice, sabes que usare el que tu me digas, no veo el caso de...-no me dejo terminar.

-Shhh, tienes razon pero no quiero sentir que te obligue.-

_Como si me dieras a escojer_ susurre apenas entres dientes y ella solo me entrecerro los ojos, genial! No me habia oido, pero habia cachado el rumbo de mis palabras.

Llame a Jacob para que pasara el por mi, ya que las chicas seguirian de compras por horas y yo solo queria estar con mi medicina para esta extrana sensacion... Quedo de pasar por mi en una hora y yo feliz acepte.

Mas tarde en otra tienda tres chicos como de nuestra edad se nos quedaron viendo por mucho tiempo y les susurre a Alice y a Kriss.

-Chicas al ataque, veamos que causamos en ellos.-dije y todas soltamos unas risitas tontas. Humedeci mis labios y al chico mas alto se le dilataron las pupilas, yo sintiendome Afrodita le sonrei, el parecia estar viendo a Megan Fox, pase mi mano entre mi cabello y el en respuesta trago en seco. Alice y Kriss parecian estar haciendolo igual de bien que yo.

-A las tres... una, dos, tres.-dije y las tres muy coordinadas caminamos en su direccion, los tres chicos sonrieron seguros de si mismos, pero hicimos algo que no esperaban, pasamos entre ellos y nos dirigimos a la fila de vestidos situada detras de ellos, giraron sorprendidos y las tres estabamos absortas en los vestidos.

-Oye, me estabas sonriendo a mi, me equivoco?-me dijo el chico mas alto tomandome del brazo mientras yo giraba para verlo. Por suerte estaba haciendo frio para los humanos, asi que teniamos que cubrir las apariencias, por lo tanto traia una gabardina D&G, y no pudo sentir mi piel gelida.

-Ehm, lo siento, solo queria ser cortez... en unas semanas me caso.-le dije con la voz mas angelical que pude mostrandole el anillo y soltandome de su agarre, pero el apreto aun mas su mano, hizo una cara de dolor.

-Pero, aun puedes cambiar de decision, no?-dijo sonriendome de manera sexy, pero Jacob habia llegado a la tienda y le puso la mano en el hombro, el pobre chico volteo y al ver el enorme tamano de Jake retrocedio pegando en un espejo.

-_Yeik!.-_ salte a los brazos de Jake y lo bese mientras el levantaba mis pies del suelo tomandome de la cintura. Enrede mis manos en su pelo y el me siguio el juego, queria marcar su territorio.

Cuando por fin me bajo, el chico seguia viendonos con ojos saliendose de sus cuencas y yo solo medio escondi mi rostro en el pecho de Jake y puse cara de nina traviesa orgullosa de su travesura.

-Pero...-dijo el chico desorientado. Si definitivamente me sentia Afrodita o Blaise de The Night World, pero yo solia ser mas como Hellewise...

-Si?-dije animandolo a hablar. El abrio su boca carnosa para decir algo pero despues la cerro y asi unas 5 veces hasta que logro decir algo.

-Tu...-

-Mira, si el hecho de que te haya sonreido causa esto en ti...-dije inocentemente y senti las carcajadas silenciosas de Jake contra mi.

-Esque, pense que...-

-Si, se lo que pensaste, pero lo siento, me casare y... estoy embarazada.-dije haciendo la gabardina para atras e inflando lo mas que pude el vientre, haciendo que se viera una pancita de 3 meses de embarazo. Al ver esto su rostro se desilusiono.

-Asi que... adios- dije jalando a Jake por la camisa y despues por el brazo para sacarlo de la tienda, pero Jake antes de salir le gruno al pobre chico.

-Meel, que hiciste!?-pregunto Jacob sorprendido.-Nunca habias llegado a esto.-dijo maravillado.

-No se, creo que puse demasiado aceite de rosas en mi cabello o... yo que se!-dije confundida, pero complacida.

-Y eso del embarazo... fue increible!, si supiera nuestro acuerdo de hasta la boda...-Jake y yo reimos fuertemente al exterior de la tienda mientras iba saliendo el trio de chicos y mi victima me miro con el contorno de sus ojos rojo... habia llorado!?

-Jake... estaba llorando?-le dije sintiendome culpable.

-Ja!, no exactamente... solo se asusto conmigo.-dijo orgulloso, me encantaba todo de el, hasta su arrogancia.

-Te amo.-dije antes de besarlo. Sus labios calidos contra los mios helados era una diferencia como de 42 grados, era una experiencia incomparable, era como poner mis labios en lumbre, pero esta clase de lumbre no me molestaba, quemaba pero no solo exteriormente, se filtraba por mi piel, para llegar a mis musculos y por ultimo carbonizar mis huesos, era como electrocutarte, incluso se me erizaban la piel. Si todo esto podia causarme Jake con un beso...


	20. Capitulo 20:Despedidas I

CAPITULO 20:Despedidas

Manana se casaban Edward y Bella asi que los chicos se llevarian a Edward a su despedida y Alice,Kriss y yo le hariamos la suya a Bella, que no creo que le fuera a agradar mucho. Primero Alice decidio que la llevariamos de compras a Seattle y despues tendriamos una fiesta de pijamas en casa de los Cullen. Jacob me habia dejado asistir, pero yo le dije que no queria que estuviera solo, ya que yo era su unica compania desde que Billy se habia ido a vivir con los Clearwater, ya que Sue no podia controlar sola a los ninos, pero segun lo que habia entendido Sue estaba saliendo con Charlie.

-Ve y diviertete, Seth,Quil y Embry vendran a dormir conmigo.-dijo Jacob sonriendome.

-Jake, pero no se me hace justo dejarte solo.-dije preocupada.

-No me estas dejando solo, ademas no todos los dias se casan Edward y Bella o si?-dijo y en eso tenia razon.

-Esta bien, tu ganas.-dije dandole un beso en la nariz y saliendo a nuestra habitacion por mi maleta.

-Te voy a extranar.-dijo desde el marco de la puerta. Gire para encontrarme con su mirada.

-Jake, me puedo quedar, de hecho me quiero quedar.-dije llendo a abrazarlo.

-No, no quieres, ademas sera solo un dia.-dijo entre mi cabello.

-Esta bien Jake, nos vemos manana en la misa.-le dije besando suavemente sus labios.

Alice habia ido por Bella a su casa cuando llegue con los Cullen, Emmett estaba sonriente como siempre, tenia que admitirlo el... era un tanto sexy. Edward se solto a carcajadas y yo solo pense _seamos realistas, _Edward se encojio de hombros sin dejar de reirse.

-Por que estas tan apenada Meel?-dijo Jasper al llegar a la sala.

-Pensamientos impuros hacia un hombre casado.-dijo Edward haciendo que Emmett y Jasper entrecerraran los ojos.

-Se puede saber hacia quien?-dijo Emmett riendo por lo bajo.

-Edward!-me queje, si fuera humana estuviera llorando de verguenza.

-Se lo diras o quieres que lo diga yo?-dijo Edward levantando la ceja.

-No hace falta Ed, lo dire yo,-dije cuadrando los hombros.-yo no estaba teniendo pensamientos impuros de ningun tipo, solo estaba admitiendo que Emmett era... sexy.-dije con ganas de salir corriendo. Emmett me sonrio torcidamente y guiño.

-Asi que... te parezco sexy?-dijo Emmett humedeciendo sus labios y caminando hacia mi.

-Algo asi.-dije con la voz temblorosa y haciendome para atras hasta que choque con la pared, Emmett siguio caminando hasta que me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, puso sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y cuando quise escapar por un espacio libre puso su rodilla para no dejarme salir.

-Emm...-dije sintiendome cohibida.

-Aja?-dijo con su aliento dandome en la cara.

-Por favor?-dije con la respiracion entre cortada.

-Por favor que Meel?, dilo-

-Quitate Emmett!-dije irritada.

-Por que?, no dijiste que era sexy?-

-Si, pero no eres mi tipo, asi que si no te mueves...-conte hasta 10 y no se movio. Asi que le di un codazo en las costillas y el se hizo para atras.

-Meel!-dijo sobandoze.-Estaba jugando!-

-Pues conmigo no se juega Emmett Cullen.- le dije molesta poniendome en posicion de ataque, pero depronto todo el enojo se fue y en su lugar llego tranquilidad.

-Jazz, no es justo que uses tu don para protejer a tu hermanito.-dije resignada.

-Ja!, espera para la proxima oportunidad.-dijo Emmett.

-No habra otra oportunidad, ademas para que esperar si lo puedo hacer ahora?-dije lanzandolo al suelo y echandome sobre el para hacerle cosquillas.

-Meel, ya! No es justo.-dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Si lo es.-dije divertida, pero en eso bajo Rose y se paro cruzada de brazos al pie de las escaleras.

-Me pueden explicar que significa todo esto?-dijo con cara de frustracion y los ojos salidos de sus cuencas, incluso me la imagine echando humo por los oidos como tren y Edward en respuesta a mis pensamientos solto un aullido al que la rubia respondio con un grito y yo me sobresalte, ya que todo esperaba menos eso, no iba de acuerdo con su rostro angelical.

-Rose, tranquila, estamos jugando, solo eso.-dijo Emmett en un intento de pararse con las manos extendidas enfrente de el en son de paz, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jazz fruncia el ceno, pero apesar del aparente trabajo de Jazz, Rosalie no se tranquilizaba.

Depronto todo paso demasiado rapido, Edward se lanzo sobre Rosalie, pero ella ya venia directo hacia mi Ed choco con el hombro de la rubia, pero eso no la detuvo, lo ultimo que fui capaz de ver y oir antes de que Rosalie cayera sobre mi fue la cara de miedo de Emmett y su grito con mi nombre. Rosalie hizo que mi espalda pegara con el suelo y aprisiono mis munecas, utilizando mi pierna derecha que estaba libre le di una patada haciendo que saliera volando y me dejara libre para poder luchar, medio segundo despues Emmett la tenia en el piso aprisionada y en eso entraron Alice y Bella por la puerta.

-Meel, lo siento estas bien?-dijo Edward abrazandome.-Todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera abierto la boca...-

-No Ed, esta bien, la culpa es de esta Roxigenada, que no entiende que es la amistad.-

-Esto no se veia como un simple juego de amistad, tu quieres algo con Emmett, pero eso no lo voy a permitir.-dijo rugiendo la rubia, pero dicho esto Emmett le tapo la boca y le dijo

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Rosalie Hale.-dijo serio, muy serio.

-Escuchame bien Emmett Cullen aqui quien debe estar molesta soy yo, y lo estoy, asi que de lo que tu quieras hablar me tiene sin cuidado...-su irritante voz seguia sonando pero deje de poner atencion, en cambio me dirigi a la puerta principal en la que seguian paradas atonitas Alice y Bella, antes de salir les di un abrazo. Ya estaba en las escaleras del porche cuando salio Emmett y me abrazo.

-Lo siento Meel, todo esto es mi culpa, te juro que no se por que la amo... en verdad no lo se, pero es inevitable, como tu y Jake, pero te juro que si yo hubiera podido elegir, te hubiera elegido a ti...-

-Emmett...no tiene caso.-dije girando mi cara.

-Lo se, pero me alegra habertelo dicho, es un peso menos.-dijo sonriendome.-Es solo que contigo...siempre me siento feliz, en cambio...-

-Emm... siempre seras mi mejor amigo junto con Ed... gracias por todo.-dije besando su mejilla y en la puerta vi a Rose, pero esta vez ella no iba a salirse con la suya.

-Que se te ofrece? Ya vienes a gritar otra vez!?-le dije rodeando a Emmett para quedar frente a ella.

-Lo...lo siento tanto Meel.-dijo con la cabeza gacha.-no debi ponerme asi, fui tan estupida.-

-Si Rosalie Hale, lo fuiste y para mi lo seguiras siendo hasta que no cambies de actitud.- cuando dije esto Emmett rio por lo bajo y Rosalie con la misma cara apenada lo volteo a ver, el en cambio me beso la mejilla antes de que me subiera al auto de Alice, en el que ya estaban Kriss, Alice y Bella. Al estar adentro, voltee a ver a Emmett y le sonrei abiertamente, me la devolvio y despues miro a Rosalie con desepcion.


	21. Capitulo 21: Despedidas II

Bueno pues antes que nada queria darles las gracias a los que SI me siguen con buenas intenciones y a las ke no pues miren: Hoy curiosamente teclee "Meelyycs" en google ya que es el nombre de esta cuenta y muchas mas y me encontre con un articulo que me hacian muchas criticas. Gracias, por que asi se que doy de que hablar y que sueno! Se que es pura envidia, ya que ustedes solo viven para crtitcar a la gente y no saben hacer nada :/ pero bueno lo de los acentos es por que mi laptop al ser de USA no tiene eso ni las enies(: asi que pues no me queda nada mas que decir y las MARYSUE son ustedes corazones:D bye bye...PD: SI NO LES GUSTA NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO Y NO LEAN.

* * *

CAPITULO 21:Despedidas II

Al llegar a Seattle Alice nos jalo a Bella, a Kriss y a mi hacia la primera tienda,hoy era dia de comprar Jeans y zapatos. Empezamos a comprar y a comprar todo lo que nos agradaba hasta acabar con un monton de bolsas cada quien, esto ya se estaba pasando, cada semana venir de compras! Era demasiado.

-Alice, supongo que dejaremos de venir de compras por un tiempo, cierto?-dije cruzando los dedos como pude.

-Que?,no Meel, ademas, falta todo tu guardaropa para tu boda, luna de miel...-se quedo su cara en blanco y el panico crispo sus facciones, yo deje caer las bolsas al suelo y corri a tomarla de los hombros y a sacudirla.

-Alice!,Alice!-dije aterrada, lo que sea que estuviera viendo no debia ser nada bonito.

-M-Meel, de... cuanto tiempo estamos hablando,-dijo parpadeando y volviendo en si.-he estado tan ocupada con la boda de Bella que... Oh,Meel! Lo siento tanto!-dijo lanzandose a mis brazos.

-Alice,Alice calmate chaparra, aun no hay fecha, por lo mismo de Bella y Ed, no te angusties.-dije acariciando con las llemas de mis dedos su cuero cabelludo.

-Oh,Meel, perdoname, y yo que...-

-Shh,Shh Alice, vamos tienes el tiempo que quieras.-le dije intentando calmarla.

Horas despues, ya habiamos comprado lo necesario, estabamos metiendo las bolsas al Volvo de Edward, pero dijo que se le olvido comprar un vestido que vio a la pasada, asi que volvimos a entrar al centro comercial y nos dirigimos a su tienda favorita, y en eso mi celular vibro. Lo saque y vi un mensaje de Jake.

Meel:

Te extrano, nada es lo mismo sin ti por aca, ya quiero que se acabe toda esa tonteria de "despedidas"...Jake,Tu lobito:D.

Al leer esto, mi corazon de piedra brinco y me apresure a contestarle.

Jake, lo se, yo tambien te echo de menos, pero no creas que yo la paso de maravilla, y ya en unas cuantas horas nos veremos...Te amo3 Tu vampirita(:

-Meel, ya nos podemos ir?-me dijo Alice regresandome a la realidad. No estaba conciente de que estaba parada enfrente de un aparador de vestidos de novia con la mirada perdida en uno de ellos.

-Si, Alice, te importaria que le echaramos un vistazo a ese de atras?-dije apuntandolo.

-Eh, bueno Meel, ahora que lo veo de esa forma, pues vamos!-dijo lo ultimo entusiasmada.

Entramos a la tienda y la chica que atendia insistio en que se me veria muy bien y que me lo midiera, y Alice se puso de su lado asi que eso hice. El vestido era hermoso de encaje, entallado hasta la cadera y despues suelto, mas no muy amplio, la cola era pequena pero elegante. El escote era recto y le daba un aspecto cuadrado, las mangas eran pegaditas y despues del codo amplias. Me lo puse en dos segundos, pero espere un minuto, ya que seria raro mi velocidad.

Mientras salia me quede viendo mi figura en el espejo, este vestido estaba disenado para mi, debia ser mio. Mi figura adquiria un toque... espectacular. Sali del vestidor y Alice,Kriss y Bella se quedaron sin habla, solo mirandome como si fuera una Diosa.

-Que les parece, chicas?-dije entusiasmada, levantando la ceja y analizandome.

-Meel, te ves...wow!-dijo Alice algo deslumbrada. Voltee al mostrador y la encargada tenia la misma cara, esto no me agradaba asi que me gire y camine hacia el vestidor, pero un movimiento muy rapido y brusco me detuvo.

-Meel!, no ese tiene que ser tuyo!-me grito Alice efusivamente.

-Alice,tranquila, pero antes deberia consultarlo con Jake...el queria no se como el vestido.-

-No seas torpe! Ese es el vestido que el queria y te queda hermoso!-

-Esta bien Alice, pero no traje mi dinero, asi que...-Alice no me dejo terminar por que empezo a dar de brinquitos.

-Eso no nos va a detener, Cuando ha sido un problema?-dijo sacando su tarjeta.

-Nunca Alice, nunca.-dije rodando los ojos.

Antes de quitarme el vestido me tome una foto sin que Alice se diera cuenta. Queria que Jake viera mi vestido, pero sabia que Alice no lo permitiria. Sali con mi ropa normal y Alice,Bella y Kriss me esperaban viendo en mi direccion.

Estabamos adentro del auto, Bella iba adelante con Alice y Kriss atras conmigo. Alice acomodo el espejo retrovisor y me miro atraves de el con amenaza.

-Ni se te ocurra.-me dijo. Rayos! Seguramente ya habia tenido una vision respecto el vestido, pero aun asi me hice la desentendida.

-De que hablas Alice?-dije sintiendome estupida, solo rece por que no fuera sobre el vestido.

-Sabes perfectamente Meel. Jacob Black no vera ese vestido hasta el dia de la boda.-Si, efectivamente, ella lo habia visto.

-Pero Alice, el tiene derecho!-dije molesta y tratando de convencerla.

-No, no lo tiene.-dijo arrancando el auto en reversa y dirijiendose a la casa Cullen.

Llegamos y Alice insistio en que seria divertido darnos juntas un bano de burbujas con nuestros nuevos banadores, todas nos cambiamos y nos metimos al enorme Jacuzzi. Estabamos adentro y Alice puso musica en la pantalla de su cuarto y todas cantabamos.

-Meel, tu debiste ser cantante!-dijo Kriss, haciendo que todas nos murieramos de risa.

-Seria extrano, una vampira cantante.-dije ahogandome de risa.

-Solo unos cuantos vampiros lo sabriamos.-dijo levantando las cejas.

-No me convenceras.-dije cruzandome de brazos.

Estuvimos alrededor de hora y media ahi, hasta que Bella comento lo arrugado de su piel y Alice nos anuncio la siguiente actividad...Pedicure y Manicure! Lo hicimos por parejas Kriss y yo. Mientras le hacia el Manicure, Esme entro a la habitacion.

-Esme! Pasa, Quieres de nuestros servicios?-dije haciendo una mueca sacando mi lengua color cereza.

-Hola chicas!, no Meel, gracias, pero solo queria ver que tal la pasaban y si querian que les trajera algo.-dijo Esme con su rostro en forma de corazon y sonrisa amplia.

-Si Esme, queria pedirte que nos trajeras unos chicos.-dijo Alice y la reaccion de Bella hizo que estallaramos en risas. Abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y todas reimos a morir, Esme solo sacudio la cabeza y rio con nosotras.

Despues Alice puso musica de fiesta y comenzamos a bailar las cuatro con las pijamas puestas y convencimos a Esme e incluso invite a Rosalie. Ya no tenia caso guardarle rencores, yo no era asi, ademas yo sabia que ella estaba equivocada y con esta actitud le mostraria que no tenia nada que ver con Emmett, ni lo tendria.

Todas reiamos y bailabamos cuando Emmett entro a la recamara de Alice y se ataco de risa al ver el festin que se habia armado.

-Chicas!?,Esme?,Rosalie? No se supone que tu no puedes estar aqui con...ellas?-dijo Emmett, pero todas entendimos su pausa. Rosalie abrio la boca para contestarle pero yo me le adelante.

-Ya lo ves Emmett, no tiene caso tener resentimientos, solo tu y yo sabemos, tal ves ella aun no comprende o no cree, pero es su problema.-dije sonriendo y Rosalie agacho la mirada.

-Meel, no es que no crea, pero...-

-Shhh Rosalie, esta bien. Olvidalo.-dije, no queria que pasara toda la noche pidiendo perdon.

-Bella, Edward queria venir a verte antes de irnos.-dijo Emmett y volteando a mi dijo.-Y...Meel, Jacob esta abajo, vino a verte.-senti que el rostro se me ilumino y vole escaleras abajo.

El estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con expresion despreocupada. Corri hacia el y lo abrace.

-Meel.-susurro, respirando en mi cabello.

-Yeik.-chille contra su cuello. Apreto mas sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, sabia como le gustaba que le dijera asi, y yo me sentia mas como nina chiquita... como su nina.

-No sabes como te he extranado, todo el dia, lejos de ti, pero no me pudieron detener los chicos, tenia todo el dia queriendo verte, pero ellos me decian que estabas ocupada y que no querria hostigarte.-dijo Jake sin soltarme.

-Jake, yo tambien te extrane, y nunca me voy a enfadar de ti, te lo prometo.-dije besando su mejilla.

-Ni yo de ti... mi amor.-cuando dijo eso el piso debajo de mi desaparecio y solo eran sus brazos los que me detenian, me aferre mas a el, sentia que me caeria y el tambien me apreto mas, todo se habia vuelto color rosa y daba la ilusion de que las paredes se movian ondulatoriamente y que nosotros girabamos. Voltee a verlo y parecia que su piel tenia luz propia,tenia los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos quedo igual de deslumbrado que yo y al mirarme quedo encandilado, me sonrio y la luz de su sonrisa era cegadora asi que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Me quede asi en estado de Shock por aproximadamente un minuto con miedo de abrir los ojos, cuando por fin los abri, Jacob me miraba maravillado yo lo mire desorientada.

-Jake, que fue eso?-dije sintiendome vulnerable, esto era demasiado raro ya que nada me hacia sentir vulnerable desde que era vampira...solo Jake.

-No lo se con certeza, pero fue algo grandioso Meel, ahora mismo ire con Sam a preguntarselo.-dijo emocionado.

-Si Jake, ven en cuanto sepas.-el asintio, me beso y se fue.

Volvi con las chicas y seguimos el festin. Antes de que Bella se durmiera nos pusimos unas mascarillas. Una vez que Bella se durmio Kriss, Alice y yo salimos de ahi y fuimos a la sala donde estaban Rosalie y Esme viendo la television, me sente al lado de Rosalie y nos quedamos asi un rato, como si no hubiera rivalidad entre nosotras.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: Por segunda vez.

Despues de un rato de estar asi fingiendo ver la television algo nuevo aparte de las voces de los conductores de CNN se escucho, unas pisadas. Despues un sordo golpe en la puerta y entoces pude percivir su olor. Corri a la puerta y me lance a sus brazos.

-Meel, ya me explico Sam que fue todo eso.-dijo sonriente y viendome aun con mas amor que de costumbre, pero espera, era eso posible?

-Y que fue Jake?-dije con ansias.

-Pues... segun las leyendas solo habia pasado una vez, pero aun sigue siendo extrano.-dijo pero se callo y no continuo, levante la ceja para indicarle que siguiera.-Es algo asi como una segunda imprimacion.-dijo esto dejandome sin habla y embobada, como un Teletubbie.

-Pero...Jake, Que?Como!?-dije incoherentemente.

-Lo se Meel, pero le pregunte a Sam que a que se debia eso, y solo me supo decir que tal vez era para...que pudieras tener hijos, pero no le creo, no quiero que te sientas presionada.-dijo lo ultimo muy rapido.

-Jake, yo solo quiero que estes conciente de una cosa, podamos o no tener hijos aun asi te amo, y te prometo que lo intentaremos.-dije recuperando el control sobre mi de nuevo.

-Si asi lo quieres tu.-dijo Jacob tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos y mirandome directo a los ojos.

-Meel, si quieres puedes ir a pasar la noche con Jake, pero eso si tienes que estar aqui a las 10:00 am, no mas, no menos de acuerdo?-dijo Alice poniendose a nuestro lado.

-Gracias Alice.-dijimos Jake y yo a la par y los tres rodamos los ojos. Me fui a despedir de mis hermanas y mi mama adoptivas y enseguida partimos Jake y yo a un lugar mas personal, mas nuestro.

Cuando llegamos Seth,Quil y Embry estaban en la sala viendo una pelicula y decidimos quedarnos a terminar de verla, ya que no debia faltar mucho para su final, todos los personajes casi habian muerto.

En una esena los efectos eran tan malos que todos rodamos en el piso de risa.

-Vamos!-dijo Seth.-A quien pretenden enganar?, ni siquiera a un kindergardeano asustarian.-dijo atacandose de risa.

Nos quedamos asi hasta que la protagonista atrapo una rara enfermedad y murio tragicamente.

-Jake, ya es tarde, y manana sera un dia muy largo.-dije sentada en el piso con las piernas estiradas y entre sus brazos.

-Lo se Meel,-dijo incorporandonos.-chicos deberian dormirse ustedes tambien, por que si no se despiertan o algo asi Alice nos mata.-dijo Jake y ellos asintieron y se despidieron antes de meterse al cuarto contiguo al nuestro.

Ya estabamos en su cuarto, solos por fin cuando me atrevi a sacar el tema a colacion.

-Jake, eso de la segunda imprimacion...-dije levantando la ceja y mordiendome el labio.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: Su gran dia.

―Jake, vamos ya es hora!―dije por decima vez. El solo murmuro algo asi como un "_mjmm_"

―Alice nos matara si llegamos tarde.―dije antes de sacudirlo. Jake por fin reacciono y se sento en la cama. Pase mi mano por su cabello antes de ir a la otra habitacion.

―Chicos, arriba!―dije y no hubo cambio alguno en la habitacion.

―Arriba!―exclame y nada, no eran Jacob para tenerles tanta paciencia asi que les lance una almohada que estaba tirada y solo asi despertaron.

―Ups!―dije riendo.―Ya es hora chicos, nos vamos en una hora.―dije antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a mi habitacion donde se encontraba Jacob aun debatiendose entre acostarse de nuevo o pararse, asi que le gruni en tono jugueton y me miro con los ojos medio cerrados de sueno.

―Lo se Jake, pero debemos de estar ahi con ellos, hazlo por Bella.―dije y el lo penso por solo un segundo, despues se levanto. Se dirigio dando tumbos a ducharse.

Yo, que ya me habia duchado, comence a arreglarme mi largo cabello castano formando bucles. Y deje que mi mente vagara por un rato. Hoy seria su gran dia, por fin se casarian Edward y Bella. Por fin tendrian su felices por siempre. Me alegraba por ellos, realmente deseaba que les fuera muy bien en la vida o eternidad.

Depronto, senti un pinchazo en el estomago. Concidere algo, que en verdad no habia pensado. Hoy veria a Daren. No queria ni pensar que hacer o que decir. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No queria arruinarles la boda a los chicos.

―En que piensas?―dijo Jake recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre sus hombros. Habia estado tan distraida, que no habia notado el momento en el que llego.

―Mmm, en nada interesante.―me encoji de hombros y segui con mi peinado; formando una ligera media cola.―Solo, que deseaba que fueran felices Edward y Bella.― Jacob se encojio de hombros e hizo una mueca.

―Tenlo por seguro.― tomo unos Jeans y una camisa casual. Alice los arreglaria en su casa. Despues de un rato tome unos pants y me los puse, para en casa de los Cullen ponerme mi vestido y terminar de arreglarme.

Me levante del tocador y me dirigi a la puerta, iria a ver si ya se habian duchado y cambiado los chicos, pero Jake alargo un brazo y me tomo por la cintura. Me abrazo y me beso suavemente en los labios.

―Te quiero.―me apreto unos momentos contra su pecho y despues me dejo ir. Me dirigi al cuarto contiguo al nuestro y todos ya estaban listos.

―Nos podemos ir?― pregunte en general y todos asintieron.

Horas despues me encontraba en el bano de Alice Cullen frente a las repisas mientras ella me maquillaba y Rosalie y Kriss trabajaban en Bella.

―Alice, deberias de concentrarte en Bella, ella es la novia, no yo.―rode los ojos y Alice me gruno.

―Si no quieres estropear tu maquillaje no vuelvas a hacer eso.―dijo un tanto enojada.― Y si, en cuanto termine de maquillarte este ojo, ire con ella de nuevo. No confio en tu forma de maquillaje.― eso me ofendio.―Bella ya casi esta lista.―trabajo un par de minutos mas sobre mi y despues volvio a Bella. Ofreci mi ayuda y Alice me dijo que les ayudara a los hombres y despues me viniera a poner el vestido; color champagne, como todos los de las madrinas.

No le veia el caso, pero Alice decia que le daria un raro matiz a todo esto y no nos quedo mas que asentir.

Entre a la habitacion de Emmett y Rosalie, de donde provenia todo ese cuchicheo. Abri la puerta y ahi estaban todos los padrinos y Edward.

―Ehm, se puede?―tenia medio cuerpo dentro y medio fuera. Cuando giraron casi todos los rostros hacia mi unos que otros corearon.

―Claro!―y rieron juntos. Sin duda alguna la alegria reinaba en este momento.

―Que les hace falta?―pregunte examinandolos a todos y vi que a algunos solo les faltaba el mono.

―Te mando Alice, cierto?―pregunto Jasper rodando los ojos.

―Asi es.―asenti y el rio.

―Pues no hace falta tanto, si quieres terminate de arreglar tu. Nosotros podemos solos.― asenti y sali de la habitacion.

Me meti en la habitacion de Alice y vi que estaban terminando de vestir a Bella. Se veia hermosa, con un peinado de trenzas y su vestido de encaje. Alice era una experta en todo esto!

―Meel! Que esperas?!―dijo Alice cuando vio que aun no me cambiaba.―Ya es hora!―su cara se frustro y me jalo del brazo. Me desvistio y me ayudo a ponerme mi vestido. Minutos despues, ya estaba lista.

Estabamos todas en la habitacion de Alice, cuando se escucharon unos golpesitos timidos en su puerta.

―Adelante.―dijo Alice admirando a Bella y se abrio la puerta. La Sra que estaba detras era muy guapa. Tenia el cabello rubio y corto. Estaba muy bien arreglada y pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Ella era Renee. Estuvo ahi, dandole palabras de animo a Bella.

―Meel! Baja, ya comenzara todo.―dijo Alice casi hechandome de su recamara.

Cuando baje todo estaba hermoso. Lleno de flores colgantes y todos estaban reunidos. Vi a Jacob entre todos los hombres y me fui a parar a su lado.

―Te ves hermosa.―susurro.

―Tu estas mmuy guapo, deberias vestirte asi diario.―solto una ligera risilla y Rosalie comenzo a tocar el piano.

Bella bajo del brazo de Charlie nerviosamente, y sonrojada. Cuando por fin estuvo del brazo de Edward el la miro con devocion.

La misa paso demasiado rapido. Eran votos sencillos y a la hora del beso ella se colgo de su cuello. Todos estallaron en aplausos y se lanzaron sobre ellos para los abrazos.

Cuando abrace a la pareja, Bella me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

―Felicidades Bells.―dije en verdad alegre por ellos.

―Gracias Meel, tu mereces ser feliz tambien, con el hombre de tu vida.―dijo aun sonriendo. Sus palabras removieron algo en mi y yo solo asenti.

La fiesta salio perfecta, todos bailaban en la pista y Bella, para mi sorpresa bailaba tambien, cambiando de unos brazos a otros. Llego mi turno de bailar con Edward, mientras Jake bailaba con Bella.

El me tomo de la cintura y comenzo una nueva cancion.

―Ed, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes, felicidades en verdad.―sonrio deslumbrante y yo sonrei de vuelta.―Se el trabajo que les ha costado para estar juntos, y se que estaran juntos hasta el final.―el asintio y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

―"Tanto como duren nuestras vidas"―dijo citando las palabras que habian dicho frente al sacerdote.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y todo el ambiente estaba relajado, todos felices. Acompanando a este par de enamorados...


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: Su gran dia II.

Llego la hora de lanzar la liga y el ramo. Todos nos formamos y Bella lo lanzo. Intente atraparlo, pero Kriss se interpuso en mi camino y lo atrapo primero. Reimos al mismo tiempo y todos rieron con nosotras.

La liga la atrapo Collin y le sonrio a Maripau, ella solo se sonrojo y Emmett solto una carcajada, de las que solo el sabe.

―Para cuando la boda?―dijo Emmett cuando Maripau se acerco a el.

―Preguntaselo a Collin.―dijo ella sonrojada. En eso vi como la vista de Alice se desenfocaba y reconoci esa cara de inmediato.

―Alice, que tienes?―dije sacudiendo discretamente su hombro.

―Daren...― rayos, lo sabia. El no faltaria.―Viene para aca en cinco minutos, pero no viene solo.―eso si me sorprendio, como que no venia solo?

―Que?―Alice se fugo entre la gente y no la pude alcanzar, ya que no queria dejar en evidencia nuestra naturaleza.

Miraba el reloj cada medio minuto, hasta que se cumplieron los cinco minutos y se abrieron las puertas de la entrada por las cuales accesaron Daren, de la mano de una vampira con cabello color fresa

Daren buscaba con la mirada a alguien y despues de unos segundos su mirada se poso en mi. Camino sin soltarse de la mano de su acompanante. Cuando por fin estuvo enfrente de mi, me abrazo.

―Meel, como has estado?!―dejo de abrazarme y me examino con la mirada.―Claro, aparte de hermosa, como siempre.―mi mirada volo de el, a su acompanante, que me miraba recelosa.

―Eh, bien. Quien es tu acompanante?―dije con un extrano timbre en la voz, que incluso el reconocio.

―Ah, si. Lo siento. Ella es Tanya Denali.―la rubia me sonrio y extendio su mano.―Y ella es Meel.―le di mi mano y sonrei de vuelta.

―Mucho gusto Meel, los Cullen hablan mucho de ti, y Daren tambien.― alce la ceja incredula y mire a Daren. El solo se encojio de hombros y sonrio como si hubiera sido descubierto en una travesura.

―Ah, si? Y que dicen?―curiosa pregunte y Tanya miro a Daren como pidiendo permiso. Daren asintio y Tanya lo hizo tambien.

―Que eres nueva en su familia, eres una muy buena hermana y... un licantropo esta imprimado de ti.―dijo lo ultimo con una mueca y yo rei como el repique de unas campanillas.

―Si, no te han dicho nada mas que la verdad. Bueno, eso espero.―Daren rio y beso en la comisura de los labios a Tanya. Senti unos brazos en mi cintura y un aliento cerca de mi oido. Toque los brazos y estaban calidos...Jacob.

―Yeik!―chille.―Donde habias estado?―use mi tono infantil, el que sabia que le gustaba. Daren y Tanya rieron.

―Siempre contigo amor.―me rei como bebe y todos se burlaron de mi. Incluso yo.

―Ay Meel. Tu de verdad que no has cambiado.―escuche una voz a mi espalda y gire.

―Anny!―grite y corri a sus brazos.―Te he extranado!―me o en sus brazos gustosa y acaricio mi cabello.

―Meel, yo tambien!―dijo aun sin soltarme.―Como has estado?―se separo de mi para mirarme la cara.

―De maravilla, ya no te dejare ir. Te quedaras para siempre!―dije con tono malevolo y ella no dejo de sonreir.

―No pensaba irme.―me sorprendi y deje caer la mandivula. Ella con su dedo indice la cerro.―Que?! Te quedaras?!―ella asintio y yo brinque euforica.―Y John tambien?!―ella volvio a asentir y yo me alegre aun mas.

―Nos quedaremos en el que era la habitacion de Edward.― me lance a sus brazos y Jake solto sus brazos de mi cintura.―Esta bien Meel.―dijo separandome de ella y yo reaccione.

―Ehm, si. Lo siento.―retrocedi y puse los brazos de Jake a mi alrededor.― Daren, y cuentenme como es que se conocieron o que paso?―dije con curiosidad.

―Pues, iba corriendo en los bosques de la frontera de Alaska, cuando me encontre con esta Srita, y fue algo asi de amor a primera vista.― tenia la mirada fija en Tanya.―Y nos hicimos novios, o bueno. No exactamente novios. Es algo mas.―yo asenti. Sabia lo que era eso. No era un simple compromiso superficial, si no que estabas atado en cuerpo y alma a el o ella.

Despues de un rato de estar asi, vimos que Alice subia casi a la fuerza a Bella, para cambiarla de ropa. Todos reiamos ante la resistencia de su parte y la rabieta de Alice ante la escena de Bells y Ed.

Minutos despues bajo Bella con un hermoso vestido azul y se despidio de todos. Subieron al auto de Edward con varios pares de zapatos amarrados atras; zapatos que dias antes habiamos comprado Alice, Kriss y yo. Esa imagen estaba cargada de esperanza, era muestra de que todo era posible, si lo hacias por amor.

Cuando todos los invitados humanos se fueron, los vampiros y licantropos nos quedamos a ayudar a recoger todo, que en cuestion de segundos estuvo listo.

Jake y yo nos despedimos y nos retiramos a nuestra casita. Alice antes de salir me tomo del brazo y me miro sonriente.

―Manana mismo empezamos con los preparativos de tu boda, te lo prometo. Asi que te espero temprano por aca. Por lo menos ya tenemos el vestido.―Jacob al oir lo del vestido se quedo boquiabierto y yo solo le hice una mueca.

―Esta bien Alice, aqui estare.―despues de esto, Jake y yo nos retiramos en silencio. Con la esperanza de que pronto seria nuestro turno.

―Meel. Pronto nos tocara a nosotros.―dijo Jake al ver que no decia nada, aun cuando ya estabamos acostados.

―Lo se Jake, es solo que, estoy feliz por ellos y la escena del final causo algo en mi. No se que, pero senti ganas de llorar.―beso suavemente mis labios y acaricio mi mejilla.

―Si, se a que te refieres.―dijo Jake entre un bostezo y yo rei.

―Duerme Jake, manana tu nos ayudaras con los preparativos.―segundos despues Jake ya estaba roncando.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: Preparativos.

Ya llevabamos con Alice unas horas planeando todo. Ya habiamos decidido el lugar de nuestra luna de miel; una isla virgen, pertencencia de los indios Quileute, la cual estaba deshabitada.

―Tu guardaropa, yo me encargo de eso. Que mas?..―decia reflexiva Alice.―Tu vestido ya, ah! Tu peinado?!―dijo senalando con su pluma su libreta.

―Ahm, bueno se me antoja algo asi como... entre chongo y suelto.―dije haciendo una mueca, pero para mi sorpresa, ella me entendio.

―Ok, Jake, entonces si se podra hacer la fiesta en la reservacion?―pregunto de nuevo Alice.

―Si Alice, tranquila. Sam ya lo sabe. Lo unico que falta, es todo lo de los muebles...―Alice lo silencio levantando su mano.

―De eso yo me encargo.―siguio mirando su libreta.―Meel, ya has visto tu lista de invitados?―dijo Alice con arrugas en su frente y una pequena mano frotandola.

―Ajam, ademas. Solo podre invitar a mi mama y hermanos, y bueno a Mariana, mi cunada.―Alice asintio.

―Querras que vengan todos tus amigos vampiros?―dijo con la expresion animada y emocionada.

―Claro!―puso su sonrisa mas ancha y rio.

―Tu si que eres diferente a Bells!―los tres reimos y seguimos con los preparativos.

Despues de un rato, cuando tocamos el tema de los vestidos etc, anadi.

―Alice, quiero que mis madrinas tengan los vestidos azul marino, importa?―dije deseando que contestara un "Claro, no hay problema".

―Pues... si, esta bien, pero estaba pensando en un rosa...―la oracion de Alice quedo inconclusa en el aire y yo lo pense.

―Bueno, esta bien, pero que los centros de mesa o algo, tenga azul, de acuerdo? Es mi unica condicion.―dije con la mano extendida en senal de pacto.

―De acuerdo.―dijo Alice tomando mi mano y sacudiendola.

Alice, horas despues propuso ir a alguna muebleria de Seattle a rentar los muebles necesarios, yo acepte, pero Jake decidio quedarse con sus amigos de la reservacion. Alice y yo nos lanzamos en su Porshe a toda velocidad.

Llegamos y vimos unos cuantos, pero ninguno complacia a Alice.

―Estoy pensando... Donde habran mas mueblerias?!―Alice, penso aferrandose al volante.

―Alice, que te parece si recorremos unos metros mas?―Alice asintio disgustada y encontramos otra.

Nos bajamos y nos mostraron unos "Puff" blancos y unas mesas a juego. Alice y yo nos miramos a la cara y las dos brincamos de emocion.

―Perfectos!―gritamos a coro Alice y yo pegando saltitos.

Encargamos unas sombrillas grandes tambien blancas y nos tomaron el pedido, ellos los llevarian a La Push, un dia antes.

―Buena pesca, no?―dije cuando nos montamos en el Porshe de regreso a Forks.

―Buenisima, diria yo.―dijo Alice con su carita de muneca sonriendome.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, le contamos a Esme todo y ella nos escucho atenta con su rostro de corazon sonriente; como siempre.

―Muy bien chicas!―nos felicito cuando terminamos de contarle.―Meel, me da gusto que eligieras a Jake, el es un buen chico, que te sabra amar, por siempre.―dijo Esme con una mano en mi hombro y yo la abrace.

―Gracias... mama, Esme.―ella rio por mi sobrenombre y Alice le hizo coro.

―Denada hija.―Carlisle que venia bajando corrio a su lado y me sonrio.

―Meel, sabes que tu eres una hija mas. Nunca lo dudes. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, se te dara.―dijo el rubio, como siempre con su luz propia.

―Gracias Carlisle.―le sonrei y vi el reloj.―Creo que deberia irme, Jacob debe estar preocupado.―ellos asintieron y me despedi de ellos.

Cuando entre a la salita de casa de Jake, escuche la television prendida. Entre en nuestra recamara y lo vi; llevaba puesta su ropa aun, estaba acostado sobre las cobijas, con los ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba dormido.

Camine hacia el closet y saque su pijama. Me sente a su lado y lo observe dormir por unos minutos. Mi nino, mi Jacob... le di un pequeno beso y el sonrio.

―Jake.―dije en su oido y el se removio en la cama. Lo sacudi un poco y volvio a moverse.―Jake, vamos, ponte tu pijama.―se quedo quieto y abrio un poco los ojos.

―Que?―dijo adormilado. Rei un poco y lo ayude a sentarse.―Que pasa Meel?―

―Ven Jake, ponte tu pijama, te quedaste dormido viendo la television.―el bufo, pero me hizo caso. Le di su pijama y se cambio rapido. Se avento de nuevo sobre las cobijas.―No Jake! Espera, levantate.―murmuro algo que no entendi.―Jake, en verdad levantate.―se levanto un poco irritado y lo ayude a taparse. Cuando por fin estuvo bien acostado lo deje dormir y me fui a acostar a su lado.

―Te amo Meel.―murmuro medio dormido. Yo me acurruque mas contra el y me rodeo con sus brazos.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: Inesperado.

Ya casi habiamos terminado con los preparativos de mi boda. Jake insistia en ver mi vestido y Alice, seguia negandoselo.

Hace diecisiete dias se habian ido de luna de miel Bella y Edward. Estabamos todos en la sala de los Cullen, cuando Alice tuvo una vision. Su cara estaba crispada en dolor.

―Alice, que ves?!―todos preguntabamos ansiosos, pero ella no contestaba.―Alice!―una y otra vez. Su nombre llenaba la habitacion.

―Bella.―susurro y fue todo lo que pudo decir. Todos nos quedamos helados al oir eso.

Cuando se tranquilizo, le hablo al movil de Edward del numero de Carlisle._ Diim, diim, diim, diim._ Y nadie contestaba. Hasta el sexto timbrazo se escucho la voz de Bella en estado de shock. Alice estuvo hablando un tiempo con ella y despues Carlisle, estuvo hablando un poco mas con ella y de vez en cuando, su cara se crispaba con ansiedad. Cuando colgo todos preguntamos al unisono.

―Que es, Carlisle?!―el nos miro entre feliz, esperanzado y con miedo.

―Parece que esta embarazada.―todos murmuramos muchas cosas, pero al final la felicidad de un bebe en casa nos inundo. En especial a Rosalie.

Horas despues, en el aeropuerto llegaron Edward y Bella; con el vientre ya abultado. La cual corrio a los brazos de Rosalie, dejandonos a todos en shock, ellas nunca se habian llevado bien.

―Estoy dispuesta a defender a ese bebe a cualquier precio.―advirtio Rosalie, poniendose defensiva enfrente de Bella.

―Rose, tenemos que hacer un par de estudios antes, de acuerdo?―dijo Carlisle tranquilo y Rosalie asintio.

Estabamos todos por su lado en la casa de los Cullen cuando las nuevas noticias de Carlisle llegaron.

―Parece ser que no sera peligroso para ella, y que sera algo asi como mitad humano, mitad vampiro.―nadie se atrevio a interrumpir, asi que siguio.―Pero no sabemos, si sera; nina o nino. La bolsa que cubre al bebe es muy gruesa.―en eso aparecieron Edward y Bella detras de el sonrientes como nunca.

Todos los felicitamos y el ambiente se lleno de alegria y regocijo. Jasper tenia una cara extrana. Por mas que trataba de controlar tanta felicidad, le resultaba imposible, asi que el estaba euforico.

―Carlisle, pero tardara nueve meses en desarrollarse tambien el?―dije curiosa y Carlisle me sonrio.

―No, al ritmo que va, sera en aproximadamente...un mes?―todos nos sorprendimos, pero yo asenti.

―Bells, y como se llamara?, ya lo pensaron?―ella asintio.

―Se llamara Renesmee, como Renee y Esme juntos.―Esme sonrio maternalmente y Bella sonrio de vuelta.

―Y si es hombre?―dijo Rosalie entusiasmada.

―Ej...―corto Bella depronto.

―Como?―pregunto Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

―Tu papa tambien se llamaba Edward, no?―Edward asintio y Bella le sonrio.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando sobre cosas de maternidad y cuidados de bebes. Carlisle estaba entusiasmado en su nuevo proyecto; investigar la extrana procedencia y lo que en verdad seria ese bebe. Edward y Bella en el hecho de ser padres. Rosalie; en su posible puesto de madre. Esme; con el hecho de ser abuela. Y todos los demas; con el hecho de ser tios.

Cuando Jake y yo ibamos de regreso a nuestra casita comenzo a hablar.

―Meel, te imaginas lo grandioso que seria, el tener hijos?―dijo entusiasmado.

―Siento privarte de eso Jake.―dije lamentandolo de verdad, el seria un buen padre; el mejor de todos.

―No me privas de nada, amor, ademas, nada esta escrito. Ten paciencia.―su voz estaba llena de fe.

―Como perder la paciencia si ni siquiera hemos intentado.―dije rodando los ojos.

―Podriamos intentarlo.―dijo seductoramente.

―Si, con mucho gusto... despues de la boda.―el solo bufo, pero asintio. Sabia mi posicion en esto. Y sabia que no cambiaria de opinion, no a estas alturas.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27: Nerviosismo.

En una semana, me casaria. El embarazo de Bella iba muy avanzado. Carlisle, segun sus predicciones, dijo que naceria despues de la boda, asi que no seria necesario aplazarla.

Estaba viendo la coleccion de cremas en el bano de Alice, mientras ella hacia pruebas de maquillaje en mi.

―Meel, estas nerviosa, cierto?―dijo Alice con su tono casual, aplicando rubor en mis palidas mejillas.

―Como deberia de estar?―hice una mueca y ella rio.

―Se lo que es eso. Pero todo saldra bien, te lo prometo.―asenti y ella siguio con lo suyo.

Se escucho un gran desgarramiento abajo y Alice me miro a los ojos con horror, como esperando otro desgarre, y asi fue.

―Aliceee!―grito Edward frustrado. Alice salio corriendo del bano y yo estaba en shock. Solo habia algo que podia poner asi a Edward... Bella. Me fui corriendo al primer piso y vi que Bella habia perdido la conciencia. Estaba en brazos de Edward con los ojos torcidos y flacida.

Edward le daba indicaciones a Alice y ella iba de arriba a abajo.

―Meel!, hablale a Carlisle!―grito Edward y yo hice lo que me pidio. Carlisle llego en cuestion de un minuto y Bella ya estaba arriba, en su oficina.

Todo el mundo subia y bajaba. Yo, estaba llena de ansiedad, y estaba sola abajo. Todos se habian quedado arriba para ayudar, pero yo no podia, ya que el olor a sangre dominaba la casa, asi que decidi salir de ahi. Volveria en un rato mas.

Me dirigi a cazar un par de venados para saciar mi sed y poder ver a al bebe. Escuche unas pisadas detras de mi y me volvi, ya que su aroma, no era nada familiar, pero era un vampiro, o algo asi. Era alto, moreno, y guapo. Muy guapo.

―Quien eres tu?― el hombre sonrio y se presento.

―Hola, soy Nahuel. Alice me invito a una boda, supongo que tuya, no?―ah, asi que era un invitado.

―Ah, si. Pero aun no es. Sera dentro de una semana.―dije con una mueca.

―Si, lo se, pero se me hacia descortez llegar solo a la boda. Y dime cual es tu nombre?―dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

―Meel. Deberiamos de ir con los Cullen. La esposa de Edward, esta dando a luz.―hizo una mueca extranado.

―Una, humana?― yo asenti.―Y es hijo de Edward?―volvi a asentir y el abrio la boca formando una "O"―Entonces sera como yo, no?―dijo senalandose.

―Ehm, tu eres...―alce la ceja.

―Mitad y mitad.―se explico brevemente.

―Ah, si. Algo asi.―el asintio con una sonrisa.―Ahora, vamos.―comence a correr y el me siguio.

Al llegar con los Cullen, el ambiente estaba en tension. Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras con su cara entre sus manos y gesto de dolor y preocupacion.

―Que paso, Alice?―dije al verla en ese estado. Algo malo habia pasado.―Como esta el bebe?― dirigio su mirada a mi y vi que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

―Ella esta bien.―osea que era una nina!―Pero, parece que Bella... no lo esta.―que Bella que?―Tal vez, ni la ponzona la salve.―pero, que le habia pasado!

―Pero que paso Alice?―lleve una mano a mi boca y ella trago en seco.

―Renesmee, tuvo que abrirse camino desde adentro de Bella, para poder salir. Por lo que Bella esta en muy mal estado. Ya le han inyectado ponzona, parece ser que ya no la rechaza su cuerpo, pero al principio no le servia de nada.― mi nerviosismo incremento y corri a abrazarla. Nahuel se quedo atras y Alice solo asintio en su direccion.

―Todo estara bien Alice, todo estara bien.―pero ni siquiera yo estaba segura de eso.

Despues de unos minutos, bajaron Carlisle y Esme sonriendo a medias.

―Ya comenzo la conversion, no se preocupen. Ella estara bien.―Alice se relajo y corrio a ver a Bella.

―Como esta Renesmee?―Esme sonrio mas y me contesto ella.

―Esta hermosa. Esta con Rosalie.―asenti y corri al cuarto de Rosalie. Entre y ella la tenia en sus brazos.

―Que preciosa! Es identica a Ed y a Bells!―exclame y Rosalie me sonrio.

―Lo se, es hermosa.―acaricio a la bebe que estaba en sus brazos y yo corri y le pedi permiso para cargarla. Ella asintio y me la puso en los brazos. Senti su piel calida, como la de Jacob. Su corazon latia rapidamente, incluso mas rapido que el de un humano o un lobo. Me miro con sus ojos color chocolate, identicos a los de Bella y me sonrio con hoyuelos en sus mejillas rosadas.

―Hola Renesmee.―dije poniendo un gelido dedo sobre su barbilla y ella sonrio mas. Rosalie se puso a mi lado y despues de un rato, la mayoria de los Cullen estaban aqui, por lo que les entregue a la bebe para que tambien ellos la disfrutaran.

Me dirigi a la oficina de Carlisle y toque la puerta.

―Pasa.―indico Edward, el cual estaba a un lado de una Bella muy quieta, acostada en el escritorio de Carlisle con un vestido de seda;cortecia de Alice. Supuse.

―Como esta?―pregunte examinandola y poniendome en cuclillas al lado de Ed, tomandole la mano.

―Mejor, va mejorando. Pero me preocupa que no se mueva, ni grite.―recorde como habia estado yo en mi transformacion e inmediatamente me ardio el cuerpo.―Lo se, pero Carlisle dice que es por la cantidad de morfina. Yo no lo se, siento que algo hice mal.―yo negue con la cabeza.

―Edward, tu hiciste lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Todo estara bien, tranquilo.―el asintio y yo le sonrei.―O conociendola, puede ser que se este controlando, para no hacerte sufrir.―el sonrio y yo sonrei de vuelta.

―La conoces mejor de lo que pensaba.―rei bajito y Alice entro por la puerta con una pequena sonrisa.

―Vamos, Ed. Se esta poniendo hermosa.―Edward le gruno y ella asintio.―Lo se, ella siempre lo ha sido.―Edward se calmo y aproveche para felicitarlo.

―Edward, felicidades, Renesmee esta hermosa. Es una perfecta convinacion de los dos.―Alice abrazo a Edward y el beso su mejilla. Me volvi hacia donde estaba Bells y le bese la frente.

―Felicidades Bells.―susurre y sali de ahi.

Al parecer, ellos dos, al fin iban a poder ser felices. Incluso iban a tener algo con lo que no contaban... una hija.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: Nueva.

Cuando Bella desperto, todos estabamos ahi, esperandola. Al principio, se mostro desorientada; algo normal en los neofitos. Pero despues, parecia ella, despues de todo. No habia cambiado en nada. Igual de amorosa con Edward y tan renuente a la moda como siempre, lo que irrito a Alice, sin duda.

Despues de despertar, ella y Edward se fueron a cazar, y al parecer, la vida vampirica habia sido justa con ella, despues de todo, ya que poseia un gran equilibrio y habilidad, a diferencia de cuando era humana.

Los Cullen estaban felices, Bella ya era vampiro, al igual que ellos y tenian un otro nuevo miembro. Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan. Esta pequena, parecia poseer un gran coeficiente y desarrollarse rapidamente, tanto fisica como intelectualmente.

Nauel parecia tener una coneccion a otro nivel con ella, tal vez era por lo de ser de la misma clase, pero y podia ver que la veia como su futura esposa. Aunque suene extrano.

Todos los invitados para mi boda iban llegando poco a poco. Habian llegado los Denali, el clan Irlandes, algunos nomadas y el clan egipcio.

La mansion de los Cullen estaba muy llena, lo que hacia a Carlisle y a Esme inmensamente felices. Dado a que los lobos estaban de visita tambien, Esme se la pasaba cocinando y haciendo postres, y yo le ayudaba lo mas que podia.

Alice me pidio que la acompanara a comprar un vestido para Renesmee y yo acepte, pero lo que se me hizo extrano era que Renesmee nos acompanara, y que Bella se separara de ella; ya que desde que la habia conocido, no la soltaba ni un segundo.

Ya habiamos recorrido minimo cinco tiendas completas, pero Alice no se decidia por algun vestido para "Nessie" ―el nuevo sobrenombre de la hija de Bella. Ella al enterarse se enfurecio con Jacob, ya que el se lo habia puesto.― se debatia entre uno blanco con flores en las mangas, y uno palo de rosa.

―Cual te gusta mas?―me pregunto Alice sosteniendo ambos vestidos.

―El blanco, me gustaria que fuera mi paje.―ya que ya sabia caminar. Crecia demasiado rapido.

―De acuerdo, se lo probare.―tomo a Nessie en sus brazos y corrio a los vestidores.

Cuando salio, Nessie llevaba el vestido puesto y tenia un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Sonrei y Alice sonrio de vuelta.

―Se ve hermosa!―medio grite, causando que la gente de la tienda me mirara, pero yo no le di importancia.

―Si, lo se. Este debe ser de ella.―Alice le dio una vuelta a Nessie y despues fue a quitarle el vestido. Lo pago y nos fuimos a la mansion de vuelta.

Alice le mostro el vestido a Bella y esta se puso a dar brinquitos; para sorpresa de todos. Jacob estaba charlando con Emmett en el jardin y al ver que llegue me indico con su dedo indice que fuera con el.

―Lo siento.―les dije a Alice y a Bella y ellas asintieron. Fui con Jake y el me abrazo.

―Que tal tu dia?―dijo separandose un poco de mi. Sonrei y Emmett rio.

―Maravilloso.―Jacob beso mis labios y Emmett tosio teatralmente y los tres reimos. Rode los ojos aun riendo y Renesmee llego corriendo a mis brazos.

―Que paso pequena?―la tome en mis brazos y ella me puso su manita en la mejilla para "mostrarme". Me enseno una foto de Jasper corriendo tras ella y yo rei. Jasper aparecio y yo lo mire acusatoriamente.

―Lo que quieras con Nessie, conmigo.―Jasper rio y Emmett lo coreo.

―De acuerdo, quieres jugar?―pregunto Jazz riendo y yo le hice una mueca sonriendo.

―Ehm, mejor que juegue Nessie.―el nego con la cabeza y se me colgo del brazo como nino chiquito.

―Dijiste que lo que quisiera con Nessie, contigo.―dijo a modo de rabieta.―Andale, juega!―Jacob, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Esme y Renesmee rieron como locos. Jasper seguia haciendo rabietas. Baje a Nessie y Jasper corrio tras ella.

Esta familia, se habia rejuvenecido con la llegada de esta nueva integrante. Era la mejor aportacion que Bella pudo dar, sin duda la mejor de todas.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: La ultima vez.

Los dias pasaban volando. Tanto que hoy era mi ultima noche como soltera. Alice habia planeado una gran despedida, pero yo me negue; si Bella habia tenido una despedida sencilla, la mia la seria tambien.

Alice sabia que Bella no lo habia aceptado, por que no le gustaban las fiestas, pero ella me conocia a mi.

―No Alice, de ninguna manera.―negue cuando me propuso una fiesta, con Streaptease.

―Vamos Meel, no seas aburrida!―dijo Alice con un puchero.

―Solo un hombre en esta vida me interesa, y es Jacob Black.―ella hizo una mueca, pero despues se le ilumino el rostro.

Me preguntaba que se traia entre manos. Pero solo me habia dicho que la mansion estaria sola y que habia sufrido unas modificaciones.

Escuche el claxon del auto de Alice afuera y Jacob me dio un corto beso.

―Diviertete.―dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

―Que!―algo me ocultaba y me frustraba no saber que era.

―Nada, nos vemos en la boda.―asenti y sali de ahi. Alice me estaba esperando impaciente y en cuanto me subi arranco a su casa.

Entramos y vi que no habian muebles en la sala y habian puesto material didactico para juegos.

―Alice!―chille y tenia ganas de brincarle a la garganta.

―Te divertiras.―sonrio, pero yo no me pude tranquilizar.

Alice convencio a Anny, de que me entretuviera arriba, en su cuarto. Con Anny el tiempo se pasaba volando, era igual de alocada que yo y juntas eramos dinamita.

Estuvimos riendo como locas hasta que entro Alice y me puso un baby doll azul sobre la pierna.

―Pontelo.―me indico y yo me histerice.

―No! Alice, te has vuelto loca?! No lo usare!―dije cruzandome de brazos.

―Lo haras, o si no te lo pondre yo misma. Vamos! Es parte del juego.―Anny me asintio, pero yo aun me rehusaba.―Quieres que te lo ponga yo?―negue con la cabeza y me dirigi al bano.

Me vesti y me mire al espejo. Me quedaba muy bien, pero aun no le veia el caso. Sali del bano y Alice me miro con ojos anchos.

―Wow! Te queda mejor de como imagine!―rode los ojos y ellas rieron.―Vamos, ahora te tapare los ojos.―saco una venda negra y me la puso. Me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras, pero al estar al pie me detuvieron. Unos brazos me rodearon, pero no senti a que temperatura estaban, ya que llevaban una chamarra, pero si sabia que eran gruesos. Me cargo y me llevo a un sillon, en el cual me sento.

―Quien es?―pregunte frustrada cuando una pluma me comenzo a hacer cosquillas.

―Tranquila Meel.―escuche a Daren cerca de donde me estaban haciendo cosquillas. Me intente quitar la venda pero un par de manos frias, me lo impidieron.

―Enserio! Alice, me enojare contigo, por favor!―rogue, pero nadie me ayudo.

―Dejame Daren!―chille, me comenzaba a desesperar. Lo escuche reir y me enfureci. Decidi guiarme por mis otros instintos. Intente atrapar la pluma, pero la movieron, asi que decidi seguirla. La rozaba con la punta de mis dedos y la capture justo cuando choque con alguien duro. Sus brazos me rodearon y un par de labios me comenzaron a besar. Le devolvi el beso con fasinacion. Esto era increible, lo habia besado, pero sin ver, era lo mejor!

―Jake.―susurre cuando me libre de sus labios. Me ayudo a quitarme la venda y vi a Jacob sonreirme.

―Era necesario todo ese jueguito de Daren?― me volvi a mirar a Daren, que estaba abrazando a Tanya riendo.―No, a mi no me da risa.―me cruce de brazos y Alice comenzo a carcajearse.

―Pero a mi si.―seguia riendose y todos la siguieron.―Meel, eras un show, de verdad. Deberia de haberte grabado. Con tu baby doll siguiendo una pluma y gritandole a Daren, que estaba al otro lado de la habitacion.―gruni y todos siguieron riendose.

Estuvieron asi un rato. Riendose de mi. Hasta que Alice se percato de la hora y saco de la casa casi a patadas a Jake y Daren.

―Ahora si chicas. Comienzan los juegos!―yo rode los ojos y puse cara de martir. Todos reimos.

Jugamos hasta que Esme llego a casa y anuncio que era tarde, y Alice debia comenzar a arreglar todo para irnos a La Push, a arreglar la playa.

Esme al verme abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y yo si pudiera sonrojarme, me hubiera puesto roja carmesi.

―Fue idea de Alice!―me queje y Esme miro a Alice acusatoriamente.

―Ay Alice, pobre Meel.―yo asenti y Alice me saco su pequena lengua.―Pero date prisa Alice, ya esta por amanecer.―Alice saco los ojos y corrio escaleras arriba y trajo consigo una bata.

―Pontela y despues te banas.―asenti y Alice salio jalando a Kriss, Tanya, Bella y Anny.

Me quede platicando con Esme en la cocina hasta que amanecio, platicando de todo un poco, pero mas que todo pidiendole consejos.

―Esme, y que puedo esperar de...―no fui capaz de completar y ella me sonrio maternalmente. Como siempre.

―Lo mejor, por que lo haces por amor. Estoy segura de que al principio no lo podras creer.―me quede perpleja.―Y tal vez sea extrano por la diferencia de clases, pero sera hermoso. Te lo aseguro.―asenti y ella me siguio explicando, me siguio preparando.

―Esme, de verdad estoy nerviosa. No se si llenare sus expectativas.―Esme alzo una ceja y nego con la cabeza.

―El no debe tener expectativas. El solo espera estar contigo. Supongo que el no espera una profesional, por que sabe que no lo eres, ademas eso se aprende en pareja.―asenti, pero seguia teniendo miedo.―Tranquila, todo se ira dando.―le hice caso, eso esperaba. Pero Jake me tenia que ser paciente.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: Muneca de porcelana.

Cuando amanecio me meti a duchar y me relaje. Puse musica y velas al rededor de la tina. Cuando sali, me seque el cabello y me puse la bata de nuevo.

Entre al cuarto de Alice y ella ya me esperaba ahi. Me tomo de regreso al bano y comenzo a maniobrar conmigo. Aliso mi cabello y le grito a Kriss, Anny y Rosalie para que le ayudaran.

Alice me ponia base en todo el cuerpo, mientras las demas peinaban mi larga cabellera. Eso me estaba relajando. Las delicadas manos que jugaban con mi cabello, eran como caricias y la esponja de Alice parecia un petalo contra mi piel. Cerre los ojos y me deje relajar.

―Eso esta muy bien Meel, deberias relajarte, lo mas que puedas.―asenti y Alice siguio con su trabajo.

Despues de unas horas, llegue a relajarme de verdad. Kriss, Anny y Rosalie, ya habian terminado mi cabello y ahora le ayudaban a Alice a sacarle brillo a mi cuerpo. Me sentia como una princesa, pero no me incomodaba.

―Meel, es muy grato trabajar contigo.―dijo Alice, ya que yo no me quejaba de nada y estaba relajada.

―Gracias?―todas rieron y siguieron con su trabajo.

―Alice, crees que me vere bien?―pregunte con clara duda en la voz.―Es solo que... no lo se. Sera raro verme de novia, no se si va conmigo.―Alice se detuvo en su trabajo y me miro desafiante.

―Dudas de mis capacidades?―dijo irritada.

―No Alice, me refiero a que... yo no soy hermosa como Bella, y no se si me vere bien.―Alice rodo los ojos y me tomo de la barbilla.

―Si lo eres, y no quiero que preguntes esas cosas. Te veras hermosa, y este es tu gran dia. Asi que no lo heches a perder por favor.―asenti.

Cuando terminaron con mi piel, todas fueron a arreglarse, pero Alice seguia con mi rostro. Me tenia prohibido verme en el espejo, pero yo me moria por verme, saber como estaba quedando.

―Alice, ya me puedo ver?―cruce los dedos.

―Nope, quiero que te veas ya que traegas tu vestido, no te preocupes, ya no falta mucho.―asenti y me puse euforica.

Cinco minutos despues Alice me puso de pie y me llevo a su habitacion. Me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, pero note que estaba aun mas ajustado y la cola mas larga.

―Alice, esta diferente!―ella asintio acomodando el vestido y corriendo el cierre.

―Unas pequenas modificaciones. Estaba muy simple.―abri la boca con asombro, simple?!

Termino de jalar el vestido y acomodar mi busto sobre el escote. Respire hondo y me llevo a su gran espejo, y me mire...

Esto era irreal. El vestido ajustado, le daba una apariencia mas estrecha a mi cintura y brazos. Mi cadera resaltaba y mi busto se veia justo a la medida.

Mi cabello estaba peinado en un chongo suelto con bucles flojos. Mi rostro parecia de porcelana. Mis facciones muy finitas y la piel perfecta. Mis ojos dorados estaban enmarcados por mis largas y espesas pestanas. En mis parpados tenia sombras color champagne y ocre, que resaltaban mis ojos. Mis cejas estaban perfectas.

Alice llego con un labial en ese momento y me pinto los labios un poco, color cereza y puso gloss ensima. Despues tomo unas zapatillas blancas, hermosas y me ayudo a ponermelas.

―Lista! Te gusto?!―Alice tenia su cara de duendecillo y yo la abrace.

―Eres la mejor Alice!―ella asintio. Tomo una liga blanca con azul rey y me la coloco en la pierna.

―Ahora si. Vamonos. Jacob te espera.―sonrei anchamente y deje que me ayudara con el vestido.

Las chicas nos encontraron en la sala y se quedaron con la cara desencajada cuando me vieron.

―Estas hermosa!―dijeron al unisono, haciendo que Esme, Carlisle, Tanya y Daren, que estaban en la cocina salieran.

Los antes mencionados tuvieron la misma reaccion y Esme me beso la mejilla.

―Suerte.―susurro antes de que salieramos y viera la limusina que nos esperaba. Subimos y esa misma nos llevo a La Push. En la limusina iban; Ed, Bells y Nessie. Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett. Carlisle y Esme. Anny y John. Kriss y Seth. Daren y Tanya.

Al llegar todos se bajaron y Carlisle se quedo a mi lado con Renesmee. Carlisle me tomo del brazo y Renesmee tomo la cola de mi vestido.

Vi a Jake que me miraba con la boca abierta y ojos como platos. Le sonrei y el compuso su rostro. Al caminar por el pasillo, vi a mi mama, mis hermanos y mi cunada; y mejor amiga humana. Mariana, que me veian con ternura y nostalgia. Les dedique una sonrisa y ellos intentaron regresarmela, pero salio como una mueca. Tambien vi a Maripau y a Sol, que me miraron felices y con ternura. Pero ya no me quise distraer, solo habia alguien a quien queria ver y llegar a el, Jacob.

Cuando llegamos; Carlisle puso mi mano en su ante brazo y me beso la frente. El sacerdote comenzo con la misa y yo estaba atenta a todas sus palabras. A la hora de ponerme el anillo Jacob, se le salio una lagrima y se la limpio con la parte trasera de su mano. Cuando menos lo espere llego el tan esperado: puede besar a la novia. Jacob me tomo por la cintura y yo lo tome del cuello. Ahora eramos marido y mujer... por siempre. Lo bese, recordando todo lo que habiamos pasado, para estar aqui, todo lo que luchamos por este amor, y hoy aqui estabamos, jurandonos amor eterno... y siendo uno solo para siempre.


	31. Chapter 31

nvitados comian y mi nueva familia y yo solo fingiamos.

A la hora de que Jake, me tenia que quitar la liga susurro muy bajo.

―Aqui va mi primera cucharada.― yo le gruni a modo de juego y el se rio, al igual que Emmett. Cuando por fin me quito la liga, todas la mujeres gritaron y Jake la avento.

Todos la estaban buscando, pero la atrapo Dylan. Yo me rei y el me sonrio. Y llego mi turno de lanzar el ramo. Lo lance con tal presicion que lo cacho Sol y todos se rieron.

Despues anunciaron el primer baile de los novios y Jake se acerco a mi. Me tomo de la cintura y comenzo la musica... "Everithing I do, I do it for you"

Comenzamos a bailar y yo sentia los ojos que me picaban; queria llorar. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, con el lobo de mi vida. La cancion estaba hecha para nosotros, describia por todo lo que habiamos pasado. Me recargue en su pecho y el me apreto mas. Despues de un rato levante la vista y justo al final de la cancion me beso. Todos aplaudieron y miles de Flash de camara nos iluminaron.

Despues de bailar con el, me toco bailar con Carlisle. Bailamos una pieza corta, pero con eso basto, ya que el con solo mirarme, me iluminaba.

―Te deseo mucha suerte Meel.―estabamos girando al ritmo de la musica.

―Gracias Carlisle. Te quiero.―sonrio y me paso a brazos de Jasper, con el que baile muy poco, pero me tranquilizo.

Emmett a la hora de bailar, era serio, pero tenia su toque divertido.

―Felicidades Meel.―sonrio y beso mi mejilla.

―Gracias Em.―sonrei de vuelta.

―Que seas feliz con ese perro.―dijo con una mueca de broma y yo rei.

Edward era un experto para esto. Tenia su compaz y se sabia mover a la perfeccion.

―Me da gusto que Jacob te encontrara. Es un buen chico y merece ser feliz, al igual que tu.― toda mi familia me daba palabras de felicitaciones y esperanza, pero yo solo queria volver a los brazos de Jake.

Daren llego a bailar conmigo.

―Meel, todo esto paso por algo, y yo estoy agradecido, por que aunque desearia estar en su lugar,―apunto con la barbilla a Jacob― se que el te hara mas feliz, por que el nacio para ti, y tu para el.―le sonrei y el me devolvio una mueca triste.

―Daren, no eres feliz?―pregunte al ver que no sonreia.

―Si, es solo que nunca te olvidare, y siempre querre estar en su lugar, siempre.―trague en seco y el sonrio con tristeza en los ojos. Pero ahora, estaba con Tanya y por lo menos intentaba ser feliz, y lo seria, con el tiempo.

Baile con mis hermanos y el menor fue el que mas se expreso.

―Meel, felicidades. No sabes como te hemos extranado por aca. Pero has cambiado muchisimo!―sonrei y asenti.

―Lo se, pero te acostumbraras.―asintio y suspiro.

Cuando fue hora de bailar de nuevo con Jake, Alice llego y me jalo.

―Vengan, despidanse. Llego el yate.―suspire y asenti con nostalgia.

Me despedi de mi familia Cullen, de mi familia biologica y de mis amigos de la reservacion. Renesmee no queria que me fuera, pero le dije que volveria pronto ella asintio triste y una lagrima salio de sus ojitos achocolatados.

―No, no llores.―susurre.―Volvere, te lo prometo.―asintio.

_-Te voe a edstraniar Tia mell.- _susurro Renesmee con su vocecita y le sonrei. Me segui despidiendo.

Subimos al yate y nos despedimos con la mano; algo teatral. Esta imagen estaba llena de significado. No importaba de que equipo fueras: humanos que sabian, humanos ni enterados, lobos, vampiros, o hibrido. Todos podiamos estar juntos y luchar por amor.

Cuando nos perdimos de vista, Jacob me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Te amo.―susurro.

―Yo tambien te amo, Jacob Black. Mi esposo.―sonrio ante la mencion de esa palabra.

―Lo se, Meel Black Cullen.―yo tambien sonrei y nos adentramos en el oceano.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32: Por siempre.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion, ya que hoy pasariamos la noche aqui y parte del dia de manana. Jacob me llevaba cargando y yo tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando entramos, cerro la puerta y puso el seguro. Me puso sobre mis pies delicadamente y me miro sin saber que hacer.

―Bueno, ahora vuelvo.―salio nervioso y cerro la puerta. Eso se me hizo muy tierno de su parte, clasico de Jake, pero fue perfecto, ya que me dio tiempo para relajarme y ponerme lista.

Me deshice del vestido y todas las joyas que traia. Lo colgue cuidadosamente y mis zapatillas las puse en el armario. Me dirigi a la maleta que descanzaba en la cama, pero solo encontre baby dolls. Me puse aun mas de nervios y le llame a Alice. Le pregunte, pero solo dijo "Arreglatelas como puedas" y rio malevolamente. Asi que tome uno negro, el que ensenaba menos.

Me meti en el bano y me lo puse. Deshice mi peinado y mi cabello quedo ondulado. Tenia un aspecto dulce, pero a la vez salvaje con esta ropa. Sali del bano y ya estaba ahi Jacob, que al verme vestida de esa manera gruno y me tomo entre sus brazos. Me beso, pero despues se detuvo.

―Meel, no tengo idea de que hacer.―dijo apenado cerca de mis labios.

―Ni yo, pero se supone que aprenderemos juntos, no?―el asintio, pero no hizo nada mas.―Jake, aqui estoy, te elegi a ti. Por que tu has estado aqui siempre. Me ayudaste en este Cambio de vida, fue gracias a ti, que comprendi lo que es ser feliz... lo que es vivir.―se le salio una lagrima y comenzo a besarme con urgencia.

―Te amo.―susurro entre mis labios.

―Por siempre...―conclui.

En ningun momento de la noche nos separamos, todo el tiempo entrelazados. En este momento, solo eramos el y yo, juntos por siempre. Nos amabamos como marido y mujer... como Jacob y Meel. Dos nombres, un alma...

Su cuerpo, era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en toda mi existencia. Era pefecto cada centimetro de el. El besaba cada parte de mi y yo sonreia contra su piel. Ahora, eramos uno solo, el y yo. Por siempre.

Cuando entro en mi, todo lo vi diferente, todo el universo tomo su lugar adecuado. Cada vez que entraba en mi me miraba a los ojos, como preguntando si estaba bien, y yo no estaba bien. Estaba perfecta, ahora me sentia completa.

Al amanecer, estaba recargada en su pecho y el me abrazaba. Teniamos las manos entrelazadas y estabamos cubiertos con una sabana roja de seda, que contrastaba con la piel de Jacob.

Nos quedamos asi un rato, sin decir nada, por que no habia nada que decir. Todo lo habiamos demostrado ya. Beso mi coronilla y sonrei contra su piel.

―Te amo.―susurro entre mi cabello y yo me acerque mas a el. Lo mire a los ojos y el me sonrio.

―Estaba pensando, y ese lobo feroz, si me atemoriza.―el se rio y se sonrojo. Beso mis labios y bajo un poco sus manos por mi espalda.

―Y esa vampirilla, es mas facil de dominar, de lo que pensaba.―rei apenada y el rio conmigo. Esto era algo nuevo para los dos, y me alegraba de que lo conocieramos juntos.―Sin duda, la mejor noche de mi vida.―asenti a modo de acuerdo.―Y las que nos faltan!―reimos por un rato, pero era cierto. Esto era apenas el comienzo.

En la tarde, cuando llegamos a la playa, nos metimos a una casita, con aspecto antiguo. Nos instalamos, y por fin estabamos solos.

―Que te parece?―pregunto Jake con una mano en la cintura y aspecto agotado.

―Es, adorable!―corri a abrazarlo y el me recibio poco a poco. ―Estas cansado?―pregunte juguetonamente. Asintio y me rei.―No pudiste dormir?―me burle y el rodo los ojos. Camino hacia la cama tomandome del brazo y se avento, jalandome a mi.

―Ven aqui.―me acomodo junto a el y me tomo por la cintura. ―Quien te ama mas que yo?―dijo entre mis labios.

―N-a-d-i-e.―me levante un poco y examine su estado.―Deberias dormir Jake.―el asintio y me acosto.

―De acuerdo, pero quedate, si?―asenti y el pudo dormir.

Al despertar, me miro a los ojos profundamente. Rodeo mi cintura y yo tome su cara entre mis manos y me agache para rozar solo por la superficie sus labios. Senti su sonrisa contra los mios y me puso ensima de el.

―Meel, es increible que ya seas mia.―rei.

-Siempre he sido tuya.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-asenti y el jugo con mi cabello que caia por la parte de enfrente de mis hombros, hasta mi pecho. Tomo un mechon por la punta y me hizo cosquillas en la cara, bajo a los hombros pasando por el cuello y llego al escote.

―Yeik.―susurre cerca de su rostro y el inhalo profundamente.

―No sabes desde cuando habia deseado esto.―dejo mi mechon y aferro sus manos a mi cintura. Suspire y el sonrio. Tomo con una mano mi nuca y me acerco a el, para besarme. Su mano que estaba aun aferrada a mi cintura, bajo hasta mi entre pierna, acariciando todo a su paso. Suspire entre sus labios. Giro en la cama aplastandome, poniendome bajo su cuerpo. Me beso con mas urgencia y se deshizo del hermoso vestido que llevaba de un tiron. Lo arranco y lo hizo trizas, asi que a eso estabamos jugando, no? Yo hice lo mismo con sus Jeans y su camisa. Y supongo que le gustaban, ya que me gruno entre mis labios, sonrei y el siguio besandome. Y asi, nos amamos por segunda vez.

Habiamos pasado la tarde nadando y jugando en la playa muy agusto. Era tan feliz a su lado, que no lo iba a dejar escapar nunca. Su mera existencia me llenaba y complementaba como ninguna otra cosa.

Entré__a la casita, con las ropas y el cabello mojados al igual que él; nos habiamos lanzado__con ropa al mar. Ya estaba oscureciendo pero no quise prender las luces. le tomé de la mano y le sonreí.

- te amo - me dijo antes de juguetear con mi cabello.

- y yo a tí, jake - respondí para luego besarlo de esa forma tan unica y especial de nosotros. Me agite un poco y lo abrace con fuerza desmedida. Di un pequeño salto y me amarré a él con mis dos piernas. Soltó una risa ahogada y me llevó hasta la pared para apoyarme contra ella. La pared se movió casi imperceptiblemente con nuestro impacto, pero obviamente no nos habiamos hecho daño.

Recorrió con ternura la piel semi expuesta y humeda de mis piernas que se asomaba por la leve abertura de mi falda, y yo insconcientemente gruñí. De nuevo rió a medias y lo besé con cierto desespero. Con prontitud, desgarramos nuestra ropa, al parecer lo nuestro no era esperar. Y de nuevo lo sentí en mi interior; era mío, mi Jake lo adoraba y lo amaba como a nada. Me hacia feliz tenerlo y a él el tenerme, ser felices de esta forma; expresandonos nuestro amor de la forma mas natural y bella posible. Él era mi cielo y mi mundo.

Luego de haber sentido intensamente la pasión que albergaba su cuerpo, nos tumbamos sobre el mueble y nos quedamos mirandonos durante varios minutos hasta que Jake cayo dormido...

Habiamos pasado toda la semana de esa manera, jugando y amandonos hasta el cansancio.

Estaba sentada al pie de una puerta corrediza; traia unos pantalones de pijama, una blusa de tirantes y mi cabello estaba agarrado en un chongo con mechones sueltos. Trataba de arreglar el problema que tenia esa puerta, ya que no se deslizaba como debia.

Escuche que Jake entro en la casa y medio segundo despues senti sus brazos enredados en mi cintura y su boca cerca de mi oreja. Exhalo un par de veces mandando su aliento por mi cuello, haciendome estremecer.

-Deja eso. Yo me encargo despues, ahora ven aqui.-sonrei y el paso un brazo por debajo de mis piernas y me levanto. Me llevo cargando hasta la barra de la cocina, donde me sento y comenzo a besarme como acostumbraba. Comenzo a deslizar sus manos y las aferro en mi cadera. Teniamos la respiracion agitada y sentia el corazon de Jake latir contra mi pecho. Ronroneo cuando aferre mis manos a su cabello y lo acerque mas, lo sentia demasiado lejos apesar de que estabamos aplastados uno contra el otro.

Comenzo a besarme con desespero y yo hice lo mismo sonriendo contra sus labios. No podia creer lo facil que era lo nuestro, estabamos hechos uno para el otro. Se alejo un poco y dejo de besarme, de inmediato abri los ojos y lo mire fijamente. Algo iba mal.

-Que pasa?- rio y sacudio la cabeza.

-Te amo.-susurro cerca de mis labios y yo por instinto, me incline para besarlo, pero el se alejo de nuevo. Lo fulmine con la mirada y me dio un pequeno beso en los labios.

-Que pasa?- volvi a preguntar intrigada y un tanto irritada.

-Espera, ahora vuelvo.- asenti y el desparecio. Subi una pierna a la barra y la abrace con mis brazos. Conte hasta cincuenta y Jake reaparecio con un sobre entre sus manos.

-Que es esto?-pregunte cuando lo deposito en mis manos.

-Abrelo.- hice lo que me ordeno y vi que eran dos boletos de avion con destino a Inglaterra. Lo mire atonita y el asintio.-Nuestra verdadera luna de miel, ya que esto...-lo silencie con un beso y segundos despues lo mire a los ojos.

-No Jake, no quiero que hagas esto por mi, simplemente no es necesario. Soy feliz con el simple hecho de estar aqui contigo, o en cualquier lugar del mundo, solo te necesito a ti.-nego con la cabeza.

-He estado trabajando duro desde que aceptaste casarte conmigo para que tuvieras la luna de miel que te mereces.-despues de unos cuantos minutos de discurso, me convencio.


End file.
